Randonnée imprévue
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Un groupe de Poufsouffle se retrouve piégé dans les entrailles terreuses du domaine de Poudlard. Suivez leurs aventures à travers l'œil d'un des membres de ce même groupe, qui se demande s'ils vont s'en sortir vivants…
1. Partie Première

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre :** Général, sérieux, humour (aventures ?)

**Résumé (entier) :** Un groupe de Poufsouffle se retrouve piégé dans les entrailles terreuses du domaine de Poudlard. Suivez leurs aventures à travers l'œil d'un des membres de ce même groupe, qui se demande s'ils vont s'en sortir vivants, s'ils doivent déjà rédiger leur testament et penser aux frais de leurs (futures) funérailles, ou si les familles retrouveraient (un jour) leurs ossements.

**Notes :** Encore des OC. Quoique, il est à prévoir l'intervention du Golden Trio à l'avenir.

L'histoire prend en compte les cinq premiers tomes (mais pas les évènements majeurs du sixième, ni du dernier). Elle se situe durant la septième année du Golden Trio mais nos protagonistes doivent encore attendre un an avant de partir du collège (sont donc en sixième année).

Elle a aussi subi une (bonne) relecture par rapport à ce qu'il y avait avant. L'insatisfaction du travail écrit et le développement que j'accorde à cette petite troupe (chose qu'il n'y avait pas avant, lorsque j'écrivais pour la première fois). Il doit rester des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance, j'éditerais à chaque version corrigée, promis ;-).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie première : Le lieu où nous nous sommes échoués**

Dans la famille des choses que je déteste, j'appelle Poudlard, ma merveilleuse, sublimissime et ô combien chieuse d'école de sorcellerie, réputée dans le monde sorcier. Pas moyen d'avoir une vie tranquille hors des cours.

Les cours, aussi, sont mouvementés : entre ceux qui se la pètent alors qu'un castor emballe mieux le chocolat dans le papier aluminium que eux savent manipuler le sortilège d'attraction, un olibrius qui a confondu le cours de Sortilège avec Métamorphose et change la table commune en "éléphant rose japonais" (dixit Yoko, une Serdaigle avec qui on a des cours en commun), le gars de Serdaigle qui a plus que des difficultés en potions (remarque, avec lui, on maîtrise bien le _protego_ en cas d'explosion), Peeve qui ne trouve rien de mieux que d'imiter avec des gestes grotesques le professeur McGonagall en cours de Métamorphose derrière elle, et j'en passe.

C'est du sport, franchement !

Il n'y a qu'en Histoire de la Magie où l'on peut pioncer tranquillement, sans être dérangé pendant deux heures. Je compte sur Thomas, mon cher et tendre (voire traître) de frère pour me passer ses notes. Je fais des efforts en Métamorphose et Potions parce que les profs sont stricts et je crains des représailles si je m'endors à leur cours. Mais je vous assure que c'est dur. Je n'y peux rien si je m'écroule de fatigue, c'est fréquent chez moi et indépendant de ma volonté. C'est même héréditaire du côté maternel, très très loin.

Cela dit, une matinée où j'étais particulièrement fatiguée, je suis tombée dans mon chaudron de sommeil. D'après Patty, Mégalogirl entre nous car son projet est de conquérir le monde, je ressemblais à un Yéti, avec des tentacules de calamar qui me poussaient sur les bras et des antennes de papillon qui apparaissaient sur le haut du front. Le résultat était, paraît-il, assez effrayant. Je n'en garde aucun souvenir, étant donné que je m'étais réveillée trois jours après l'incident. Patty m'avait raconté que le professeur Snape avait signalé, pendant qu'il me faisait avaler de force l'antidote dont mon subconscient refusait catégoriquement son entrée dans mon humble corps métamorphosé, que la potion était parfaite, aux vus des effets secondaires si elle était mal utilisée. Elle a songé au fait qu'il devait être fatigué parce qu'il n'a pas retiré de point à Poufsouffle. Le miracle.

Je m'égare un peu. Revenons à nos blaireaux (j'ai une certaine fierté d'appartenir à Pousouffle).

Pour revenir au problème initial, je pensais que les aventures ne touchaient que Potter (notre héros nationo-internationale, étant connu dans le monde entier, même des cafards fluorescents de l'extrême orient) et ses amis. Ce qui, de mon avis, est normal puisqu'ils sont à Gryffondor, qu'ils raffolent des histoires aussi bizarroïdes que le mystère si Snape se lave les cheveux tous les trente six du mois ou que Dumbledore soit réellement cinglé, qu'ils sont toujours mêlés de prêt ou de loin aux affaires d'actualités et qu'ils sont anti mage noir à fond les manettes (ce qui n'est pas étonnant dans un sens). Les rumeurs disent que les Serpentards sont plongés, pour la plupart, jusqu'à la moelle épinière dans les magouilles de magie noire et autres sectes pro méchancetés, super sang pur et anti-moldus. Ça reste à vérifier parce que je soupçonne deux trois Poufsouffles prêts inexorablement à prendre leur carte de membre au culte de Celui-Qui-Est-Revenu-Pour-Notre-Plus-Grand-Plaisir. Quant aux Serdaigles, il ne faut pas se fier derrière leur visage de bûcheur de première, on a testé aux cours qu'on a en commun avec eux. Puis Lovegood fait bien partie du groupe à Potter, l'AD. Quant à moi, je crains ne pas pouvoir me joindre aux forces de Celui-Qui-Est-Revenu-Pour-Tous-Nous-Tuer, étant ce qu'ils appellent Sang-de-Bourbe.

Donc en fait, j'ai réalisé un fait important de ma misérable et courte vie : outre le fait qu'on meurt tous un jour (j'espère lointain), le danger, c'est comme l'ADN, c'est universel, ça touche tout le monde, y compris les personnes sans histoires. Le mythe est brisé, adieu monde cruel ! Va falloir que j'aille parler à Potter pour régler cette histoire, si j'arrive à me sortir de ce traquenard et à franchir son fan-club.

Pour en revenir à la situation actuelle et critique, suivant mon point de vue, nous sommes coincés dans un lieu fait surtout de terre humide, de quelques grosses pierres posées là pour le fun. On dirait que la pièce, si je puis la nommer ainsi, a été aménagée. Une chose est certaine, je ne prendrais pas contact avec le designer (heureusement que Rowena Serdaigle n'est plus de ce monde). Le plafond est trop bas à mon goût et l'espèce de toboggan était désagréable à descendre (bien que la chute soit vraiment involontaire). Quoiqu'il en soit, on se situe dans un endroit dont on n'en connaissait pas l'existence et la solution pour en y sortir n'est pas encore parvenue à nos humbles esprits. Encore faudrait-il savoir faire fonctionner nos cerveaux correctement. Et j'ai des doutes sur certain.

Le "nous" en question est composé de Thomas, Max (ou encore Kiwi en référence à sa passion pour ce fruit), Patty et son petit ami, Angel. Ce mec a un prénom à coucher dehors, il nous a dit que sa mère tenait absolument à lui donner un nom d'ange, à son grand malheur, alors Patty l'a surnommé affectueusement Angel. Ça fait très féminin certes, mais c'est plus joli que son infâme prénom.

Thomas observe toujours la pièce mi-pierre, mi-terre, cherchant une possible issue. Max est assis sur ses genoux et fait glisser de la terre entre ses doigts, il a déjà frotté les murs avec la paume de sa main. Patty ne perd pas le nord et fait câlins avec Angel, tout en fournissant de la lumière à nos deux chercheurs. Quant à moi…

"Dors autre part limace, dit Max en s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

- Suis pas une limace Kiwi, je proteste, sans pour autant bouger de ma position.

- Non, c'est vrai, une marmotte serait plus appropriée, se corrige Max. Allez, bouge de là."

Je baille en retour et me serre de ses cuisses comme coussins. Je l'ai toujours trouvé confortable pour dormir. Dans la salle commune, je me sers tout le temps de lui comme oreiller, quand on est sur les énormes et longs poufs. Il soupire.

"Hey, Tommy, appelle-t-il. Prends ta sœur avec toi, elle fait une crise larvique."

Je grogne en retour.

"T'as qu'à la mettre plus loin, lui répond gentiment mon chère et indigne frère."

Quand je vous disais que c'est un traître !

"Ok. Faudra pas trop m'en vouloir, marmotte, j'ai l'autorisation familiale pour employer les grands moyens."

Comme si mon frère représentait "l'autorisation familiale" !

Je me cale un peu plus contre Max, me préparant à rejoindre le pays des rêves quand je me sens quitter le sol. J'ouvre rapidement les yeux, paniquée. Max est devant moi, la baguette levée, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Cet abruti me fait léviter ! Il bouge la baguette et il me projette contre Patty et Angel. Je me retrouve en plein milieu de leur étreinte, qui fut passionnée.

"Max, espèce de crétin fini ! s'écrie Patty, indignée, me poussant contre Angel."

Elle se lève et part, telle une lionne défendant avec ardeurs ses petits lionceaux, vers Max pour lui faire sa fête. Angel observe sa petite amie, l'index posé sur la lèvre inférieure, semblant réfléchir. Puis, il se tourne vers moi.

"Tu crois qu'il en a le code génétique ? demande-t-il."

Mon regard bovin l'informe du point d'interrogation qui flotte au-dessus de ma tête sur le thème de sa question.

"Tu crois qu'il a le code génétique du mode "crétin" ? reformule-t-il."

Etant enfant de moldus, nous nous informions, Angel et moi, sur les avancées scientifiques des laborantins moldus, surtout dans les livres et magazines traitant la biologie. D'ailleurs, il a prit sur lui les cours de son grand frère pour me les filer. Quand j'ai lu les paperasses, outre le fait que je n'y comprenais pas grand chose (il a une de ces écritures le frère d'Angel), je me suis dis qu'heureusement je n'assistais pas à ces cours, c'est bien pour la culture général, mais alors étudier ça en profondeurs… Maman !

Mais de ce que j'en ai pu décrypter (avec la technique des runes anciennes), je ne pense pas que l'on ait le gêne « crétin » en nous, même si je me pose des questions sur certains (non, non, Thomas, ne te sens surtout pas concerné).

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Bah, Patty a dit que Max était un crétin fini, se justifie-t-il."

Un blanc s'installe entre nous. On s'échange un regard, puis je me tourne vers le reste. Patty s'est élancée et a sauté sur Max, puis est tombée directement sur lui, genre la délicatesse caractéristique de Patty à prendre avec ironie, tact compris.

"Ton sens de l'humour m'avait manquée, je commente.

- Ce sera possible d'avoir un peu de silence, intervient Thomas, s'adressant à tout le monde.

- Toi, la poupée Barbie blonde peroxydée, je t'interdis de donner ne serait-ce qu'un seul ordre à la future ex maîtresse du monde !"

Je regards attentivement Patty.

"Pourquoi « future ex » ?"

- Parce qu'elle a pris l'option « fin du monde » dans son contrat, répond Angel.

- Ah."

Thomas affiche un air du genre "ça vole loin tout ça", tandis que Max affiche un petit sourire. Quant à moi, je réfléchis sur la phrase à Patty, notamment sur la description un peu beaucoup péjorative de mon frère.

"Pas que je veuille le défendre Patty, mais c'est sa vraie couleur de cheveux et sa beauté naturelle."

Tous, hormis mon frère qui roule des yeux et repart sur son inspection de notre prison sous terre, concentrent leur attention sur moi.

- C'est comme Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons, il a des origines de Vélanes ? questionne Max.

- Je ne crois pas. En tout cas, il a toujours été comme ça, je fais, en haussant des épaules."

Cela dit, d'après papa, l'arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière grand père de Thomas avait aussi ces caractéristiques, sauf qu'il était roux et pas sorcier. Patty m'avait confié, un soir qu'elle enviait beaucoup Thomas. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en carré plongeant, ce qui lui va bien, mais ses cheveux poussent lentement. Elle refuse d'avoir recours à la magie, préférant la voie naturelle et pour ça, elle est d'une patience que l'on n'a jamais crue d'elle. Pourtant, Thomas souffre de cette particularité. Il est loin d'être efféminé, même si on le prend pour une fille lorsqu'on ne le connaît pas. Ses longs cheveux blonds touche le bas du dos, ses yeux sont verts transparents, il a un visage fin et une taille svelte. Le personnage masculin type dans les mangas. D'ailleurs, Thomas et moi ne nous ressemblons pas des masses. Je suis plus petite que lui, un peu plus joufflue (disons que je ressemble à une vraie fille, avec des formes), des cheveux châtains mi longs et raides (où je suis obligée de les laver tous les jours et demi sinon ils ressemblent à la matière capillaire du professeur Snape) et mes yeux sont vert foncé. Oui, les gens ont du mal à croire lorsqu'on leur dit qu'on est jumeaux. Cela dit, Max nous a avoué qu'on a exactement le même regard lorsqu'on est un poil énervé.

Pour en revenir à Thomas, peu de personnes ne l'ont pas confondu avec une fille (et à ma grande surprise, Patty et Hagrid en font partie). Je me souviens de l'expression de soulagement de Thomas lorsque l'on a acheté nos uniformes amples de Poudlard. Puis, il n'y en a pas beaucoup à Poufsouffle qui sont cons pour se frotter à Thomas, le gus a une force, faut pas croire.

"Bon, au lieu de s'égarer, on devrait trouver une solution parce que je ne compte pas passer le restant de mes jours ici, propose Thomas avec agacement.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, je trouve que c'est un cadre de vie absolument fabuleux ici ! fait avec sarcasmes Patty.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai une ambition et je voudrais la réussir, moi ! réplique sèchement mon frère.

- Figure-toi que tu n'es pas le seule à avoir des projets, alors ne commence pas ta crise existentielle ! rétorque avec force Patty.

- _Avoir des projets_ ? relève avec un sourire moqueur Thomas. Comme si "conquérir le monde" fait partie des projets professionnels nobles chez les sorciers."

Aux têtes dépités des deux autres garçons, on pense exactement à la même chose : ils recommencent avec leur dispute stupide, en particulier leur projet professionnel. Déjà, Patty et Thomas ont des différents, mais ça éclate généralement sur des points sensible, comme celui-ci. Thomas est ambitieux, il met toutes ses chances de son côté pour réussir, mais il n'écrase pas tout le monde pour y arriver. Pour Patty, c'est approximativement la même chose. Mais tous les deux sont tellement fiers et bornés qu'ils n'acceptent pas (surtout Thomas) les explications de l'autres pour. Et ça clash.

"_Mon_ ambition est beaucoup plus "noble", comme tu dis, que la tienne ! riposte Patty"

Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais.

"Je préfère avoir une ambition _farfelus_ que travailler pour des assassins et profiteurs !

- Si tu forges une opinion sur une bavure, tu n'iras pas bien loin, voit rouge Thomas, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

- Si tu forges une opinion sur les motivations des gens qui t'entourent et que tu les juges selon ça, tu n'es qu'un pauvre type !"

Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne pensent pas ce qu'ils disent. Thomas désire entrer au CNRS (Centre National de Recherches de Sorcellerie), au département des Potions plus précisément. Il y a quelques années, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait titré en grand et en gras "L'erreur du professeur Halmington ". J'avais lu sur un ancien exemplaire qu'une laborantine avait trouvé la mort en préparant, avec succès, une potion dangereuse à son domicile. Sa fille, âgée de neuf ans, avait vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux, et pas dans des conditions faciles apparemment. L'article ne précisait pas quelle potion Mrs Salamander préparait mais il finit par me choquer lorsque le journaliste décrivait l'attitude du professeur Halmington comme étant "froide", "sans aucune compassion envers la famille" et "réclamant le résultat des recherches de Mrs Salamander". Le journaliste évoquait les similarités avec la mort de Mrs Lovegood, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. J'avais appris à Thomas "l'accident" mais il refusa de renoncer à son projet. Et Patty respecte son choix, en temps normal. Elle sait aussi que mon frère est loin d'être superficiel.

Aussi, leur dispute s'arrête d'elle-même mais ils se matent en chiens de faïence. On échange un regard avec Max et Angel. D'ici cinq minutes, ils se prendront l'un et l'autre dans les bras. Ce qui ne rate pas. Enfin, c'est Patty qui a sauté dans les bras de mon frère, s'excusant et lui promettant qu'il aura une place prestigieuse dans son futur Royaume dans lequel il pourra chercher ce qu'il voudra et même prendre des cobayes. Thomas lui tapote maladroitement les épaules.

'"On va dire que c'est l'effet huis clos, sort Max, quelque peu mal à l'aise, comme après chaque dispute.

- Heureusement que personne n'est claustrophobe, songe Angel.

- T'es toujours rassurant toi, je fais remarquer à ce dernier."

On n'est pas sorti des cachots à ce rythme, je soupire.


	2. Partie deuxième

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre :** Général, sérieux, humour, aventure (ça se rapproche doucement).

**Situation de la fic par rapport aux tomes :** L'histoire prend en compte les cinq premiers tomes (mais pas le sixième, ni le dernier) et se situe durant la septième année du Golden Trio mais nos protagonistes doivent encore attendre un an avant de partir du collège (ils sont donc en sixième année).

**Notes :** Version corrigée (et quelque peu rallongée aussi… ôO). Des fautes doivent encore trainer, j'en suis désolée.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie deuxième  
La solution qui pointe le bout de son nez… Rose ?**

Ça doit bien faire plus d'une heure que l'on retourne en profondeur cette foutue pièce et j'en viens à cette conclusion : nous sommes coincés comme des rats.

Enfin, rectification : je me suis assoupie dans un coin déjà vérifié par les deux apprentis explorateurs. Je leur ai même demandé s'ils voulaient revérifier le coin que je lurquais depuis un moment. Thomas, d'un air résigné, m'a donné son aval (comme si j'en avais besoin !) pour roupiller. Max m'a conseillé de faire attention avec les vers de terre carnivores qui groupillent dans le coin. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. Mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé pour autant et je me suis endormie aussitôt installer (même si question confort, il y a mieux). Ce sont les râlements de Patty qui m'ont retirée d'un affreux rêve où je courrais de gâteaux en gâteaux car j'étais poursuivie par une chauve-souris dont la tête ressemblait à un mélange entre le professeur Dumbledore et Rusard (l'horreur !). La bête poussait des miaulements de chatte en chaleur, un peu à la Miss Teigne. Un rêve horrible et il n'y avait même pas de fraisier !

J'ai remercié (avec la vivacité que l'on pouvait dégager lorsque l'on sort de la sieste) Patty, elle n'a pas compris pourquoi mais elle m'a répondu "à ton service" avant de reprendre son plan de "conquête du monde" avec Angel.

Revenant à quatre pattes, je m'avachis contre le mur d'une délicatesse digne d'un éléphant mâle chargeant contre un rival. Je suis sure que mon coin de terre a tremblé (y a même un caillou qui a changé de place). Max en fait autant à mes côtés. L'appel est trop tentant et je me mets en position, c'est-à-dire à moitié couchée sur le sol, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Vu d'extérieur, ça paraîtrait ambigüe comme situation, mais tout Poufsouffle sait que je me sers de tout ce qui est d'humain comme coussin ou oreiller potable (Max étant mon favori). J'ai presque traumatisé un première année comme ça. Heureusement que Monia, la petite amie de Max à Serdaigle, n'est pas chiante avec ça. Bien au contraire, elle fait croire aux autres maisons, surtout à la sienne, qu'on a une relation à trois. Les Serdaigles sont restés sceptiques, les Serpentards se demandaient pourquoi les deux acceptaient une Sang-de-Bourbe dans leur couple mais n'allant pas au-delà de ça (bien que je représente cet avis sur les personnes qui ont exprimé leur opinion, c'est-à-dire six ou sept, l'effet Potter/Weasley a été plus sensationnel chez eux), et les Gryffondors ont haussés un sourcil. Je mets de côtés les regards dégoûtés, c'est-à-dire plus de la moitié des élèves. Les profs ont su que ce n'était que des scènes publiques, qu'ils n'en étaient rien.

"Nous sommes dans une situation critique, dramatise Max."

Thomas, qui abandonne aussi les recherches d'une possible issue de secours, s'assit à son tour contre le mur, en face de nous. Il prend une longue mèche de cheveux qu'il crame avec sa baguette, signe évident qu'il n'est pas tranquille, il stresse. Et bien, si même Thomas est dans cet état, la fin du monde est plus proche que prévue, Celui-Dont-le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé aurait-il orchestré un attentat meurtrier quelque part ? Harry Potter se serait-il suicidé, réduisant à zéro tout espoir de tuer Celui-Qui-Va-Un-Jour-Tous-Nous-Tuer-Dans-D'atroces-Souffrances ? Fichtre, quel égoïste !

"Mais non, le contredit Thomas, cramant toujours tranquillement sa mèche roussie. On ne sera jamais à cours d'oxygène, étant donné qu'on est tombé à cause d'une dalle fissurée.

- C'est ridicule en plus, le coup du mécanisme qui s'actionne en marchant sur une dalle piégé, je rajoute.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, on le sera tôt ou tard, opposa Max, ne prenant pas en compte mon intervention. L'air circule par de petits trous et petites fissures. On est cinq dans une petite pièce. En plus, on ne peut pas monter. Vu l'état de la terre, on aura beaucoup de chance pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas sur nous et les pierres sont bien trop humides pour les escalader. En tout cas, ça nous prouve qu'on est à proximité du lac.

- Tu te vois essayer de grimper le toboggan et glisser comme une limace méditerranéenne folklorique pour te faire plus de bleus ? grommelle Patty assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. Je suis certaine que j'ai un hématome sur ma fesse droite, en plein milieu. Et arrête de faire du feu, ordonna-t-elle à Thomas, le feu consume de l'air !

- Donc, pas de sortilèges d'explosions ou quelque chose dans le genre, en conclut Angel. Sauf si on veut prendre un bain, mais je n'ai pas pris de savons.

- C'est hors de question, je rétorque. D'une, parce qu'il nous est interdit d'utiliser des sorts hors des salles de cours et de la salle commune et de deux, l'eau du lac est glaciale.

- Je pense que les profs feront une exception pour nous. Puis, les quatre champions ont bien dû y plonger, rappelle Angel, en haussant des épaules.

- J'y peux rien s'ils sont suicidaires ou maso, je réplique, tout en me redressant et m'étirant.

- Hum, nous interrompt Thomas. Peut-on revenir au sujet de la conversation ?

- Rolala, laisse-les exprimer leur frustration et leur angoisse qu'a engendrées la situation dans laquelle nous coulons comme des merdes, s'exclame Patty, le ton un poil provocateur.

- Bien, puisque tu prétends devenir la future maîtresse du monde, as-tu pensé à une solution pour sortir de ce trou ? riposte sarcastiquement Thomas, en faisant de grands gestes inutiles en l'air.

- Désolée, mais je n'arrive à réfléchir qu'après un bon joint, répond-elle. C'est là que mon imagination hors du commun des mortels s'exprime pleinement et au-delà des limites du réelles."

Olala ça pue grave le Scrout à Pétard après explosion tout ça (une adorable odeur de chipolatas grillées d'ailleurs). Je lance un regard à Max, qui acquiesce, du même avis que moi. Je tourne la tête vers Angel, qui nous fait signe de ne pas intervenir. Ça va recommencer.

"Ah ? Et tu feras quoi lorsque tu seras dans une situation merdique comme par exemple une escouade d'Aurors blindés de sorts puissants et armés jusqu'aux dents ? Tu te vois leur sortir « Oh, mais attendez deux minutes, le temps que je me roule un joint » ?

- Non, parce que je les aurais déjà envoyés paître avec ma future puissance magique et démoniaque. Puis, avec toutes les années de fumette, mon cerveau sera débordé d'idées au moment venu.

- C'est ça…

- Silence vous deux ! les coupe sèchement Angel."

S'il ne nous avait pas imposés le silence pour que l'on observe et entende, qu'effectivement, un bruit pas ordinaire pour un sou se rapproche, j'aurais été interloquée par sa soudaine intervention vive, lui d'un naturel si calme. J'en découvre tous les jours.

Le bruit, qui s'apparente à un creusement, se rapproche de plus en plus. Nous dégainons nos baguettes, même si j'ai eu du mal à trouver la mienne, j'avais zappé qu'elle était dans mon soutif. Je me souviendrais comme si c'était hier le jour où nous sommes allés chez Ollivander. Ollivander m'a longuement observé, tellement que j'en étais gênée. Puis, il a grimpé sur une grande échelle en bois qui devait avoir l'âge de Binns, et il a pris une boîte qui se trouvait tout en haut d'une pile. Lorsqu'il m'a présenté la baguette, elle m'avait semblé si belle et petite.

"Je suis certain qu'elle vous choisira, affirma le vieux sorcier. Bois d'orme, quinze centimètres trois quarts, crin de Licorne, très endormie et quelques fois très vive."

Et lorsque j'ai pris la baguette, elle avait émané une douce sensation de chaleur. Elle m'avait choisi. Plus tard, j'ai fini par comprendre ce que voulait dire Ollivander par "très endormie et quelques fois très vive". Comment pouvez-vous faire comprendre au professeur McGonagall que ma baguette n'était pas du matin ? Au final, au bout du cinquième essai, elle daigna envoyer des flux magiques pour la métamorphose mais sans plus (des grandes oreilles et une queue avaient poussé sur ma pelote de laine). Le professeur McGonagall m'apprit que la baguette reflétait en quelque sorte le sorcier qui la possédait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai été vexée, très vexée. Aussi, lorsque je répétais la formule avec le geste impeccable (comme toujours d'ailleurs), ma pelote de laine s'était transformée en une souris grise en tout point. "Vous voyez quand vous voulez" avait dit le professeur de Métamorphose, en donnant dix points à Poufsouffle. Croyez-le ou pas, j'avais senti ma baguette vaguement indignée et en pétard.

Max me prend par le bras et nous redresse. Il tend ses oreilles, abordant une expression concentrée. Lors de ces moments, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en communication avec la terre (la nature est aussi une option envisageable) ou un truc dans le même genre, comme lorsqu'il peut identifier la terre rien qu'en la touchant s'il ne fait pas son constat après un coup d'œil. Il a un très bon niveau en Botanique et en Soin aux créatures magiques.

Il tend son doigt à sa droite, vers une grosse pierre grise incrustée dans le mur de terre.

"Ça vient de là, indique-t-il."

Nous nous mettons illico à l'opposé de l'endroit indiqué, courageux êtres que nous sommes, tendus comme un arc indien. Même Angel est sérieux, ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent. Même lorsque la Chambre des Secrets a été réouverte, il n'avait pas bronché et avait continué de se promener dans les couloirs, monstre serpentardesque ou pas.

Oui, il est (parfois) aussi bête que moi.

"Bon, si on doit tous mourir ici !"

Patty saisit Angel, l'enlace et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je hausse les sourcils. Thomas se prend la tête par la main gauche (la droite tenant la baguette), complètement exaspéré. Max est toujours concentré, mais ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement sur les côtés.

Je frotte le bout de mon nez avec mon index.

"Elle a raison, mine de rien. Si jamais ce sont les fourmis géantes tueuses de la forêt, on va finir en gruyère, le fromage en moins.

- C'est possible, acquiesce Max. Dans ce cas-là, il faut jeter des sorts de feu ou des _lumos_, elles n'aiment pas la chaleur, ni la lumières.

- Ouais, ça caille ici, je frissonne.

- Dites, derrière, vous pouvez éviter les bruits de sucions ? siffle Thomas.

- P'tite nature, se moque Patty."

Le bruit se rapproche, plus angoissant que jamais. Un bruit de grattement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait lorsque la bête arrive, on attaque ? je fais d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Attaquer ? Et lancer quoi comme sort ? demande Thomas, plus blanc que blanc.

- Tu crois que c'est avec son niveau en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle va te répondre ? ironise Patty.

- Ouais d'abord, j'appuie sans me vexer pour autant."

Je suis une brêle dans cette matière et j'assume. Même un Épouvantard peut m'achever. Le professeur Lupin a été beaucoup trop indulgent avec moi lorsque j'avais fondu en larmes après trois _ridikulus_ où il ne s'était rien passé devant le personnage de science-fiction de E.T.. Il est tellement moche cet alien avec son long cou et ses grands yeux globuleux. Le mien avait une grande bouche et une double mâchoire. En fait, mon Épouvantard-Alien était le digne fils de la reproduction entre E.T. et Alien. Je ne vous dis même pas le cri d'épouvante (c'est le cas de le dire) quand cette horreur était apparue devant moi. Thomas avait éclaté de rire devant la bestiole et Angel m'avait longuement réconforté peu après l'exercice. Le professeur Lupin a très été compréhensif lorsque je lui ai dit que ma baguette faisait la sieste l'après-midi et qu'elle avait du mal à démarrer. Il m'avait même donné une tablette de chocolat entière pour que je m'en remette.

"Attaquer est une mauvaise idée. L'espace est trop petit et on risque de faire s'écrouler la terre. Il faudrait mieux utiliser le charme du bouclier, réfléchit Max.

- Le quoi ? on s'exclame en cœur Thomas et moi.

- Le truc que vous n'avez jamais réussi à faire, traduit Patty, amusée par notre piètre niveau en Défense.

- Ou le maléfice d'Entrave, le temps de monter une défense assez solide, suggère Angel.

- On peut aussi créer un mur entre la bête et nous, ça sera plus sûr, rajoute Patty.

- Tant que ce ne sont pas des sorts d'attaques, ça fera l'affaire, approuve Max."

Je me tourne vers mon frère et on s'échange un regard de perdu, tels les touristes qui ont voulu se faire l'Amazonie avec le guide du routard.

"Le charme du Bouclier, c'est pas lorsque tu mets quelqu'un devant toi pour te protéger ?

- Non, ça c'est une technique moldu que les sorciers utilisent pour éviter de se prendre quelque chose dans la tronche. Puis, c'est un charme, tu pensais à quoi ? me demande Thomas, pris d'un doute.

- À une sorte de sortilège d'attraction pour rameuter en quatrième vitesse un gus pour te protéger, une sorte de bouclier humain, dis-je en haussant des épaules. Je pensais que l'autre face de Basilic avait employé un truc de ce genre-là."

En effet, lors du dernier magnifique match de Quidditch en date, Serpentard conte Poufsouffle, un des poursuiveurs des Serpents s'était servi de Spade, un Batteur de notre équipe, comme bouclier au dernier moment pour ne pas se recevoir un Cognard qui fonçait droit sur lui. Le pauvre Spade se l'est reçu en pleine poire et aurait fait une chute de vingt mètres si Jones, la gardienne et capitaine, ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Fabuleux match. Il y avait une de ces ambiances dans la salle commune. Même si je n'aime pas trop le Quidditch, perdre 270 à 30, ça fait un peu mal.

"Vous devriez vous reculer, vous deux, nous conseille Max.

- Si c'est de Thomas et moi à qui tu t'adressais, on copine déjà avec le mur.

- Fais gaffe de ne pas devenir trop ami avec, ça tue la vie sociale, se moque Patty. Au fait, vous vous souvenez de la formule pour le charme de Glacenpique ? Non, non, laissez tomber, dit-elle précipitamment devant nos regards bovins. On peut utiliser le maléfice du hérisson ?

- Ça ne marche pas sur les animaux, réfute Max.

- le Videntraille ? Le Têtenlair ? Le démembrement ? L'expulsion sanguine ?

- Patty, je soupire en frissonnant. Je sais combien tu adorais les cours du professeur Maugrey mais, s'il te plait, des sorts moins gores.

- En tout cas, elle a le profil parfait pour déloger Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, digne d'une future serial killer, bougonne Thomas.

- Mm, si c'est le cas, elle risque de se taper Potter en chemin.

- Ça va pas non ? s'indigne l'intéressée, se tournant brusquement vers nous. Potter n'est absolument pas mon style, il est petit et pas vraiment beau ! Puis, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui.

- Ah bon ? je m'étonne.

- Oui, affirme Patty fièrement."

Alors que Patty reprend la conversation avec les deux autres garçons, Thomas fronce des sourcils. Si Thomas ressemble énormément à une fille, lorsqu'il prend cette pose, j'ai l'impression de voir Papa. Et il y a bien une chose que je conseille aux gens sensés, c'est bien de décamper à la vitesse d'une Pie fonçant vers un bijoux. Papa a beau n'être qu'un moldu, il terrible quand il est comme ça, comme Thomas. Aussi, je sens très mal la suite. Parce que Thomas a le mauvais caractère de Maman.

"Dites, vous ne comptez quand même pas _attaquer_ quelque chose d'inconnu là ?"

Aux têtes que tirent les autres, je rajoute, l'air de rien, en regardant mes ongles.

"Vous avez l'air de parfaits petits Gryffondors."

Moi et mes remarques pertinentes. Un troupeau de corbeaux plus tard :

"Et vous proposez quoi ?

- Déjà, attaquer est une très mauvaise idée car on ne sait pas à quoi on a affaire. Ensuite, l'espace est ridiculement petit pour une offensive digne de ce nom, Max vous a déjà fait observer que ça risque en plus de nous retomber sur la gueule. Et aussi, comment vous pouvez attaquer un _ennemi inconnu_ ?

- Je proposerais bien un repli stratégique, intervient Angel. Mais je crains que l'endroit ne propose guère de solution de fuite.

- Donc, on attaque, rugit victorieusement Patty.

- Non, on n'attaque pas, s'écrie Thomas, rougissant à vue d'œil.

- C'est vrai qu'on est limité dans nos actions, s'interpose courageusement Max, nerveux par la tension qui monte. Mais il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Pas nécessairement attaquer, se défendre au moins. Qu'on ne regrette pas notre inaction s'il arrivait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Ben quoi ? s'inquiète-t-il en fronçant des sourcils, lorsqu'un silence pesant suivit son discours.

- Rien, ça fait juste bizarre de t'entendre dire ça, résume notre pensée collective Patty."

Alors que Max fait mine de se vexer, l'écroulement de la terre et d'une grosse pierre sur le sol attirent notre attention, nous rappelant l'objet de la tension qui règne. Serrant avec force ma baguette des deux mains, je gémis pitoyablement "On va tous crever !". Ma montée de stress s'est transmise à mon frère. Sa baguette émet de petites étincelles et soudain, une explosion retentit à côté de moi. Je hurle, me plaquant les mains sur la tête, me recroquevillant contre le mur.

J'en suis sure ! L'Hydre femelle s'est réincarnée et même petite, elle fait beaucoup de dégâts ! J'ai reconnu son hurlement avant d'attaquer. On va tous crever, bouffés par une créature qu'on n'aura jamais étudiée en cours !

Si jamais je hante Poudlard par la suite, je harcèlerais le directeur (Dumbledore ne me fait pas peur !) pour qu'il trouve des profs digne de ce nom ! Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! Je veux être incinérée, je ne veux pas que mes restes se terminent en décomposition avec des vers de partout. Je n'ai même pas rédigé mon testament, que va devenir ma collection de livre de Barbie que je collectionnais quand j'étais petite, jeune et innocente ? Et mes chaussettes psychédéliques ? Et mon vernis à ongles argenté métallique que j'ai reçu Noël dernier ?

Des secousses violentes et une baffe plus tard, Max tente de me rassurer en m'expliquant la situation :

"Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, on n'est pas en danger, dit-il en me tapotant le dos, compréhensif.

- Et l'Hydre ? Où est l'Hydre ?

- L'Hydre ?

- C'est pas son cri qu'on entendu ?

- Son cri ? répète Max, les sourcils froncés.

Malgré mon état de stress avancée, je lis dans son regard un mélange d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude ne comprenant pas ce qui m'affole autant (peut-être se demande-t-il si je suis récupérable ou pas comme cas). Son visage s'éclaire soudainement.

"Non, il n'est pas question d'Hydre. C'est Thomas, sa baguette a fait une réaction et son visage est couvert de suie. Ça l'a surpris, d'où le cri. Tu t'en remets ? s'inquiète Max. On peut dire que vous formez une sacrée équipe, ton frère et toi, rajoute-t-il d'un ton léger "

Je tourne la tête et vois Angel qui tente de faire partir à coup de mouchoir mouillé le noir qui recouvrait le visage de Thomas. Outre le fait que la situation paraît cocasse, je sens des envies de fratricide monter en moi.

"J'en aurais pour combien si je le tue ? je grogne férocement, tentant de calmer mon cœur qui tambourine ma poitrine tels des policiers défonçant une porte avec un bélier.

- Ça dépend comment tu le tues, fait Max en fouillant dans les poches de sa robe.

- Le Videntraille de Patty me tente bien, mais je pense que je vais opter pour y aller à coup de fourchette en plaidant la folie passagère, j'énonce sérieusement.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Tiens.

- Toi aussi tu as la Lupinite, je constate en acceptant deux carrés de chocolat. Merci."

Max roule des yeux, comprenant la référence à la (plus) mystérieuse maladie du professeur Lupin et du fait qu'il était toujours muni d'une tablette de chocolat. Il a dû avoir un sacré succès chez les filles ce type dans sa jeunesse. Alors que je croque un morceau de chocolat (dieu que c'est bon !), je viens aux nouvelles :

"Bon, c'est quoi qui a provoqué toute cette agitation ?"

En guise de réponse, Max me montre Patty qui surveille une chose à ses pieds. La chose en question a un petit museau pointu tout rose, une tête recouverte de longs poils noirs avec des petites tâches verts kaki qui recouvrent toute la surface poilue, excepté les pattes.

Mode gaga maxi, puissance dix : Il est trop gnongnon !

"Je ne savais pas que le peuple Tauplà habitait ici, songe Max."

À mon air de vache de l'arrière-pays broutant tranquillement de l'herbe en regardant les touristes passaient avec leur grosse voiture qui pollue et pue, il m'explique sur le même ton :

"C'est une tribu de taupes qui vivait avec les fées de la vallée de Morgana. Récemment, les taupes ont réclamé leur indépendance auprès de la Guilde des Animaux Magiques, alias la GAM. Pour prouver qu'elles ne plaisantaient pas, elles ont creusé des galeries proches de la surface, à proximité d'une ville moldue et elles ont fait en sorte pour que ça s'effondre. Elles ont menacé de recommencer si jamais le Ministère de la Magie ne leur donnait pas leur indépendance, malgré la pression de la GAM. Finalement et au grand étonnement des médias, le Ministère de la Magie a capitulé de suite, mais avec une condition, que les Tauplà gardent contacte avec les fées."

Je fronce les sourcils. J'avais entendu parler de l'effondrement de terre dans les journaux. Les autorités ont même découvert qu'un serial killer enterrait les cinq corps des personnes qui disparaissaient sans laisser de traces dans son vaste jardin. Cette affaire avait secoué grandement les moldus de la Grande Bretagne car les victimes concernaient les ados d'au moins seize ans jusqu'à des jeunes adultes de vingt-cinq ans. Ça c'était passé durant les grandes vacances d'été. Moi-même je commençais à prendre peur lorsque Kathie, une amie du primaire, avait disparu subitement, je crois même que c'était elle la plus jeune des victimes. Ce vingt-trois Août, lorsqu'un écroulement de terre était survenu, la télé avait montré cet homme, Steeve McMiles, entrer dans le commissariat. J'avais eu un flash de lorsque j'étais petite, on avait sonné à sa porte, Thomas et moi, le jour d'Halloween, pour demander des bonbons, ou alors, remontant pas plus tard que mon deuxième jours des vacances, discutant des derniers potins. Ça m'avait fait un choc. Thomas avait dit qu'il n'était pas net.

Cela dit, dans un sens, ça ne m'étonnait pas que le Ministère ait cédé si facilement. C'était même compréhensible. Mais je ne pense pas que le commun des mortels des sorciers soit au courant de la vraie raison qui a motivé le Ministère a changé d'avis.

Revenant à nos taupes, je lui pose une question :

"Mais pourquoi demander cette indépendance vis-à-vis des fées ?

Max marque un temps de réflexion, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il va donner. Pendant ce temps, la petite bête se frotte le museau, de la terre tombe au sol, trop choupi !

"Je crois que les Tauplà en avaient marre d'être commandés par les fées. Je n'ai pas trop suivi leurs revendications."

J'opine de la tête. La taupe lève son museau vers nous, le nez frémissant. Elle a remarqué qu'elle est à présent le centre d'attention de tout le monde, y compris Angel et Thomas, qui a maintenant une bouille présentable.

Avant que l'un de nous parle, une petite voix rauque, assez masculine, s'élève :

"Salut les djeuns !"

Gnéééééééééééééééééé ?

"Gnéééééééééééééééééé ? je reproduis à la perfection, mon air bovin puissance max."

Patty se retient de rire et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami, soulagée. La tension qui s'était accumulée depuis notre arrivée dans ce lieu et le bruit bizarre s'effondre comme un château de cartes.

"Et ça, c'est une future maîtresse du monde, se moque gentiment mon frangin."

Il a beau dire, mais il est nettement moins crispé le Thomas, ses phalanges devenaient blanches tellement il serrait sa baguette. Baguette qui ne s'est pas cassée sous la pression, chapeau bas. Il me semblait qu'Ollivander avait dit que cette baguette était très résistante et très dure, avec un caractère de merde (à l'inverse de la mienne), on a subi ça aux cours de Métamorphose (Mc Go en avait les cheveux électrifiés). La sienne est en bois d'orme (le même que ma baguette), vingt neuf centimètres pile, "très énergétique, très résistante et très dure". C'est peut-être le ventricule de dragon qui lui donne son caractère (qu'Ollivander n'a pas dit à haute voix).

Je me baisse et me sers des jambes de Thomas comme appuie pour m'asseoir. Trop d'émotion en quelques secondes !

"Pouvez-vous me dire ce que des jeunôts comme vous glandent dans ce trou ? poursuit la taupe."

Oui, je me suis posée la question. Je cherche toujours la réponse d'ailleurs.

"À vrai dire, nous n'en savons rien, nous non plus, on a atterri ici par accident, répond Max, se penchant à la hauteur de la créature.

- Angel a marché sur une dalle zarbi, un trou immense s'est formé à nos pieds et on a glissé dedans ! s'exclame Patty, reprenant du poil de la bête. C'est la faute à l'un des passages secrets de Poudlard."

Ouais d'abord.

"Ah la jeunesse, toujours à chercher des plans pour fuir les cours, fait la taupe."

Jamais sécher un cours sans l'autorisation de mes parents, surtout de ma mère. Cerbère s'est réincarné en un humain de sexe féminin moldu, même Thomas ne la cherche pas, c'est dire. Il faut nuancer le fait que je m'endorme sans ma propre autorisation personnelle pendant les cours, je mets un point d'honneur là-dessus.

"Mais pas du tout, s'emporte Patty. Ce sont les Gryffondors qui sèchent, pas nous. Notamment la bande à Potter, ils me piquent ma place pour mettre dehors les intrus hors de Poudlard.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu les localises, ces intrus, se moque Thomas, un rictus aux lèvres.

- J'y peux rien si on est toujours au courant à la dernière minute dans ce château, se défend faussement outrée Patty. J'ai toujours été nulle aux enquêtes policières.

- Aaah, intervient Angel. C'est pour ça que tu as mentionné le nom de Potter dans ton projet d'avenir que tu as fait parvenir au professeur Chourave.

- Ben ouais, approuve Patty. Il les attire tous et tombe toujours sur eux, même s'il se plante dans ses pseudo enquêtes. D'après Malfoy, c'est Granger qui réfléchit, Potter et Weasley foncent tête baissée dans le tas.

- Pourtant, je songe. Potter n'est pas bélier."

Patty s'assied à mes côtés.

"Non, il est lion, affirme-t-elle. Je l'ai lu sur une brochure de son fan-club secret.

- Mm, bélier et lion sont des signes de feu, ça revient au même donc."

Elle saisit quelques mèches de mes cheveux et les tripote. Je m'affaisse un peu plus contre les jambes de Thomas qui grogne pour la forme. J'adore qu'on touche à mes cheveux de la sorte.

"T'es lourde, râle-t-il.

- Gnagnagna.

- Dites les jeunes, fait la taupe. Quand vous dites Potter, vous parlez du Survivant ?

- Ouais, le seul et l'unique, le mec qui attire tous les problèmes, acquiesce Patty, débutant avec précision une tresse. Je suis certaine que c'est à cause de lui qu'on a tous ces ennuis.

- Sa réputation est parvenue jusqu'à vos oreilles ? demande Angel, s'asseyant contre le mur, rejoint par Max."

Thomas les imite, mais se servant de mon corps comme appui et vice-versa.

"Bien sûr ! Le nom et les exploits de Harry Potter ont fait le tour du monde, sorciers et animaux magiques. Et il y a quatre ans, le Basilic n'arrêtait pas de siffler son nom, explique la taupe.

- Pardon ? Quel Basilic ?"

Petite remarque _non-_pertinente : J'adore le basilic, surtout dans la salade.

"Mais voyons, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la Salle Secrète de Salazar Serpentard ? s'étonne l'animal."

Oh ! Même si je commence par perdre le fils de la conversation, j'ai remarqué le quadruple commencement en "s", presque allitération, ou alors l'assonance en "a". Oula, j'hésite.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Patty, défaisant la tresse qu'elle avait commencée, tandis que les garçons discutent entre mâles.

- La taupe a dit "salle secrète de Salazar Serpentard", je me demandais s'il y avait une allitération en "s" ou une assonance en "a"."

Ses yeux s'arrondissent comme des soucoupes, se demandant de quoi je cause.

"Pardon, ce sont les cours d'anglais de Gweny, ma cousine, qui remontent.

- Ah, ok."

Son visage prend une expression songeuse. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

"C'est une chose qu'il faudrait que je fasse, ça."

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Enfin, étant concentrée lorsqu'elle s'occupe de mes cheveux dont elle les attache avec des élastiques fins un peu partout, elle ne le capte pas, mais elle sent toujours lorsqu'on la regarde et arrive à interpréter le regard posé sur elle.

"Apprendre des langages, m'éclaire-t-elle. Chez les humains, l'anglais est la langue la plus parlée dans le monde, donc je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour ça. Mais il faudrait peut-être que j'apprenne l'espagnol, l'allemand ou le français. Puis, il y a les langues du monde magique comme celui des sirènes. Pour les serpents, je n'ai pas à m'en faire, Potter parle le Fourchelangue. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il faut que j'apprenne de nombreux langages pour ma conquête du monde.

- À moins que tu n'engages des gens qui les parlent, je propose, rêveuse (j'ai une envie de dormir lorsqu'on tripote mes cheveux).

- C'est hors de question, rejette-t-elle (elle s'attaque à l'autre côté de mon crâne). Je m'attends à avoir des espions dans mes rangs. Et puis, je préfère comprendre et bien traduire qu'un olibrius croisé avec un Scrout traduise le contraire de ce que je veux dire."

Pas faux, mais déjà parano.

"De toute façon, si jamais tu n'arrives pas à faire ta conquête, tu pourras toujours te recycler aux relations internationales.

- Travailler pour le Ministère de la Magie ? dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Autant épouser un Troll, je ne peux pas me les blairer. Dans ce cas-là, je vais me faire ermite dans les contrées des Dimensions. Ou alors je me rabattrais à créer mon propre village que je nommerais Hellawes."

D'où qu'elle me sort ce nom, elle ?

"Pourquoi ce nom ?"

Ses yeux se font lointains, un sourire tendre naît sur ces lèvres.

"Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait hésité à m'appeler comme ça, c'est dans la mythologie celte. Hellawes était une sorcière amoureuse du guerrier Lancelot. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait répondre à cet amour, étant déjà épris pour l'épouse du roi Arthur. Au final, elle est morte de chagrin.

- Mm, c'est charmant comme histoire. T'es sure de vouloir garder ce nom ? Je ne dis pas qu'il est moche, je dis précipitamment en voyant son regard noir, mais il y a plus joyeux."

Elle réfléchit, puis hoche de la tête.

"Mouais."

Elle retire tous les élastiques et trace, avec son index, une raie droite au milieu de ma tête, partant du front jusqu'à ma nuque. Dégageant les deux parties de masse de cheveux chacun de son côté, elle attache le côté droit, puis prend celui de gauche. Elle fronce des sourcils et fouille dans une des poches de sa cape pour en sortir un peigne.

"Je me disais bien que ça me faisait mal aux fesses, marmonne-t-elle. Ça doit être à cause du peigne que j'ai un hématome à la fesse droite."

Patty a toujours des tas d'objets différents cachés dans ses vêtements. Ça étonne au début, mais on finit par s'habituer. D'ailleurs, depuis la troisième année, je me demande toujours comment elle a réussi à planquer une sorte de tapette à mouche (en une version très grande et très large) dans une poche de sa robe pour frapper Kelly Ketchup dans les couloirs du septième étage.

Cette gourdasse avait eu la _bonne_ idée de faire du gringe à Angel, tout en sachant qu'à cette époque, il était déjà en couple avec Patty. Kelly a eu les cheveux électriques et drus pendant au moins une semaine et demie, elle ressemblait à un hérisson. Elle a bien sûr accusé Patty en racontant les faits véridiques, mais Patty niait tout en bloque. D'autant plus que ça c'était passé dans un couloir pas des masses éclairés et que le seul témoin oculaire de la scène était moi. En troisième année, je ne connaissais qu'Angel, qui était déjà ami avec Thomas et Max. Patty n'était seulement que la "copine à Angel" pour moi, même si on partageait le même dortoir, je ne me mêlais pas aux autres (et je ne le fais toujours pas).

Madame Chourave m'avait convoqué seule dans son bureau pour que je raconte ma version des faits. Elle n'était pas vraiment contente et pour cause : j'étais moi-même en tord car j'étais sortie hors du couvre-feu habituel (il était plus de huit heure du soir). Aussi ai-je dû utiliser ma technique de l'élève timide et introverti (que j'étais à l'époque). J'avais perdu ma trousse dans un des couloirs du septième étage après le cours d'astronomie et je n'avais pas eu le temps de remonter à cause de mon emploi du temps et des devoirs. J'étais dans le même couloir que Kelly qui faisait je-ne-sais-quoi, je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. Puis, j'avais ressenti les effets d'un imminent endormissement au même moment où Kelly se faisait "agresser". Je m'étais réveillé à l'infirmerie où j'appris que c'était des Serdaigles en septième année qui m'y avaient emmenée. J'avais aussi affirmé que Patty était dans la salle commune quand j'étais partie (alors que je n'y avais pas fait attention). Le professeur Chourave était restée sceptique. Elle ne me réprimanda pas, juste que je fasse attention. Elle enleva vingt points à Poufsouffle pour ma sortie mais Patty n'eut aucune sanction, n'ayant aucune preuve sauf mon témoignage et celui de ses amis du fait qu'elle était dans la salle commune.

Depuis, Patty et moi copinions jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne vraiment amie.

À quatre pattes, Max s'amène vers nous.

"Puisque, apparemment la gent féminine ne se préoccupe pas de la situation actuelle, je vais vous faire un topo.

- Vas-y, exprime-toi, noble serviteur de ta reine bien aimée.

- Et le Botruc emballe le chocolat dans des feuilles de pin ? Bref, la taupe nous confirme que la zone est dangereuse et donc, pas de sortilèges explosifs car on est trop bas et on risque de prendre un bain comme dit le roi (il lance un regard à Angel). Par contre, ils ont creusé une galerie, qui est à proximité, où nous pouvons nous y glisser. Remonter à la surface paraît impossible alors, on va aller jusqu'au mur magique des Tauplà et rejoindre la surface par la voie des eaux."

Patty arrête de peigner mes cheveux, complètement figée. Moi-même, je suis interloquée. Patty demande alors plus de précision.

"Les Tauplà construisent de petite galerie, car ils ne sont pas nombreux et vivent la plupart du temps dans des forêts. Mais leur galerie se trouve toujours à proximité d'une source d'eau. Par une propriété magique qui leur est propre, ils peuvent dresser un mur magique qui empêche l'eau de s'infiltrer dans la galerie et à la terre de s'effondrer et d'être plus résistante. Il nous suffira de traverser ce mur et nager, avec le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Et on a du bol, le mur magique est à cinq mètre."

Patty reprend son activité et soupire :

"De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix."

Max hausse des épaules et part rejoindre les garçons qui s'étaient déplacés en compagnie de la taupe devant le trou.

"C'est dans des cas comme ça que je me dis à quoi sert la magie, continue Patty, avec mauvaise humeur.

- On n'est pas assez expérimenté, dis-je pour la calmer. Puis, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Dumbledore s'il a accepté ou demandé à ce que ce peuple de taupe puisse s'installer ici, juste à la sortie de ce piège.

- Ce vieux fou m'étonnera toujours."


	3. Partie troisième

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre :** Humour (selon la narratrice, il se peut qu'elle n'ait pas le même genre d'humour qu'autrui), action/aventure, des rencontres du troisième type, ambiance style congélateur mais seulement pour l'environnement.

**Notes :** Réécriture du chapitre, j'en suis assez satisfaite (d'autant plus que j'écris en fonction de la présentation du site, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire).

J'en profite pour dire que je pensais (à tord) lors de la première écriture de ce chapitre que le sortilège du _Têtenbulle_ ne permettait pas la communication hors de la bulle. Comme la moitié du chapitre se base sur cette non-communication entre les protagonistes, je n'ai pas modifié cette erreur. Je m'en excuse.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ;-).

* * *

**Partie troisième  
Quand nous essayons de remonter à la surface mais que ce n'est pas évident parce qu'on s'y prend comme des glands**

Et c'est ainsi que nous crapaütons joyeusement dans une galerie des Tauplà, avec Dédé comme guide. Dédé est le nom de notre sauveuse de taupe, je trouve ça assez fun et bizarre qu'une taupe se nomme Dédé. Dédé, ça fait plutôt le vieux (humain moldu ou sorcier) au fin fond trou de sa cambrousse, pas taupe parlant le dialecte de vieux crouton du fin fond de son trou de sa cambrousse creusant de sympathiques galeries sous Poudlard. Cependant, dans le monde magique, rien n'est impossible et surprenant (sauf peut-être les allocutions de notre directeur loufoque Dumbledore et les actions souterraines du Golden Trio à comploter dans leur coin contre d'obscures forces d'un mal naissant mollement dans son coin).

Certes, notre porte de sortie vers le lac est proche, mais la galerie est plus grosse qu'un trou de souris et il nous est difficile d'avancer, surtout avec ma vitesse d'escargot. Comme disait Angel, heureusement que personne n'est claustrophobe !

Comme quoi, la guigne nous lâche un peu les baguettes (à défaut de baskets).

"Allez les djeuns ! Plus qu'un mètre et vous y êtes !"

Nous nous sommes organisés de la façon suivant : Max est à la tête du peloton, Thomas est derrière lui, suivi par Angel, Patty et moi. Oui, nos hommes ne connaissent pas la galanterie, c'est un scandale !

… Ok, soyons réaliste deux minutes. Depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la galerie, j'avance à la vitesse d'une tortue plâtrée asthmatique aux jeux paralympiques parce que d'une, c'est du sport, et de deux, j'ai du mal à tâter le terrain (surtout quand je _SENS_ la terre humide **BOUGER** bizarrement). Et je ne parle pas de Patty qui commente tout ce qu'elle voie, dont la famille de « vers de terres gluants, moches, multicolores, c'est dégueulasse ! ». Au bout d'un moment, je l'ai prié de se taire auquel cas, j'allais devenir hystérique par tous ces insectes grouillant sous nos pas (Merlin, ça m'hérisse le poil rien que d'y penser !). La fine équipe féminine, tiens !

Max atteint enfin notre point de sortie. De là où je suis, j'aperçois une lumière bleutée. Le tunnel n'est pas plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, des témoins lumineux (_lucioles souterraines_, m'a corrigée Thomas) font office de lampes, la moindre source de lumière est aussi visible que Hagrid dans une foule de gens. On entend un plouf, puis la file avance. En fait, il était prévu préalablement que l'on se "têtenbullise" parce que la flotte pourrait très bien nous tomber dessus sans crier gare, avait fait remarquer Patty. Les garçons ont suivi son conseil de paranoïaque. Quant à moi, je profite des dernières minutes de cet oxygène si pur en terre et en humidité que j'éternue quand mon nez me chatouille. Ça fait une bonne ambiance musicale tout ça.

Masochiste, moi ? Jamaaiiiiis. Je relativise, nuance.

Quand vient mon tour, face à un trou aussi grand qu'un gobelin, où une barrière magique ressemblant à une vitre gélatineuse transgénique sépare l'air de l'eau, je salue et remercie Dédé.

"Pas de quoi les Djeuns, bon courage pour remonter chez vous ! s'écrie-t-il en agitant les moustaches de façon tout à fait adorable."

Prise d'un élan d'affection intense, je dépose une bise sur sa tête. Il est trop mignon ! Promis, la prochaine fois, il faut absolument que je me dégote une peluche taupe moldu !

**:.:**

N'oubliant pas de lancer le sortilège, je passe dans l'environnement aqueux. J'ai alors deux réactions :

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa ! Putain de bordel de bouse d'Hypogriffe ! Ça caille grave ! je m'écrie dans ma bulle où personne ne m'entend."

Que Merlin me pardonne ce vocabulaire (ils étaient super méga coincés à cette époque-là), mais l'eau du lac est :

**GLA**

**CIA**

**LE**

**!**

Nom d'une chouette Alzheimer, c'est horrible !

Et je commence à paniquer. Nous nous situons suffisamment en profondeur pour que tout soit noir autour de nous. Et j'ai peur du noir. Très peur. Je déteste me retrouver dans le noir complet. Tellement que le plafond de ma chambre est tapissé d'étoiles fluorescentes et de planètes.

Moi, un boulet ? Oui, j'avoue.  
Seulement par moment.

Mon cher frangin semble s'en rappeler (éclair de lucidité, nous voilà) car sa baguette illumine l'espace dans lequel nous tentons de ne pas trop nous enfoncer. Le fond du lac nous attire fourbement. Angel fait de même tandis que Patty me soutient en me serrant fortement la main. Max, qui a imité ses comparses masculins et a activé le _lumos_, observe les environs, du moins ce qu'il peut en juger avec le faible rayon des baguettes.

De ce que l'on peut scruter, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose (pour ne pas dire : _que dalle_ !), on sait par où aller pour remonter à la surface.

Autrement dit, réalise mon encéphale, vif comme une chauve-souris sous LSD : objectif Terre Sèche.

En fait, le fond est en pente, notre coin n'est pas trop rempli d'algues, par contre la lumière des baguettes fait refléter d'étranges choses dans le décor sympathiquement accueillant et chaleureux.

Le sarcasme est un excellent moyen de décompression dans les moments où il ne faut pas décompresser tout en chantonnant "vigilance constante", parole.

Nous nous plantons là pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il est évident que les garçons, se consultant du regard, élaborent un itinéraire et un plan de secours au cas où des Strangulots ou autres touristes (comment ça ce sont nous les touristes sous-marins ? Que nenni !) voudraient nous accompagner dans notre balade aquatique.

Note pour plus tard : Envoyer une beuglante pour _Le Guide du Routard Sorcier_, j'avais cherché une fois la version Poudlard, qui n'existe pas. Ils n'ont même pas envoyé des journalistes dans le Grand Lac Poudlardien. Peut-être n'en sont-ils pas revenus ? Gloups !

Patty s'accroche à une espèce d'arbre miniature vert bouteille tout lisse tout en me tenant le bras. Elle marmonne dans sa bulle – enfin, je ne peux conclure qu'à cette hypothèse étant donné que le dialogue oral est impossible avec le sortilège du Têtenbulle.

Angel s'approche de nous (les garçons acceptent-ils le contact avec le peuple primitif que sont les femmes ?) et prend la main de son aimée tout en nous indiquant la route. Thomas a fait apparaître une corde que nous tenons bien en main et, telle une équipe de jeunes scouts débutants et téméraires, Max ouvre la marche, baguette loupiotte en avant.

Maman a toujours refusé qu'on fasse les scouts quand on était deux sinistres mômes, Thomas et moi. J'apprends donc le métier sur le tas, comme on fait. Cool.

Outre le fait que marcher dans l'eau est difficilement praticable, nous sautillons sans trop nous viander pitoyablement. J'ai essayé de marcher. Il s'avère juste que c'est une entreprise irréalisable dans la mesure où les mouvements sont trop ralentis par l'eau et que nous ne possédons pas de nageoires pour avancer avec dignité. Nager directement vers le haut a été envisagé, cependant, après un dialogue de (sourd) signes, nous ne savions pas quelles bestioles allaient nous sauter dessus et étant un groupe de cinq personnes, il valait mieux que nous restions groupés sur la terre "ferme" que nageant péniblement dans de la flotte.

Qui a crié "groupe de blaireaux sous-doués" ?

L'environnement est étrangement calme, pas de trace d'être vivant à l'horizon. Mon regard va d'un point à un autre, ma tête pivote de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, mais mes yeux refusent de regarder devant. Grossière erreur, surtout en zone ennemie, inconnue, aqueuse et ténébreuse. Mais mon cerveau ne semble pas apte à contrôler mes globes oculaires. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, il ne contrôle rien, ne serait-ce que pour mes crises "larvique" dixit Max ("si jamais tu en possèdes vraiment un" a-t-il osé proférer avec un sourire super provocateur ce sinistre abruti).

Maman dit que j'ai hérité ça de sa mère, la pauvre vielle femme dans une maison de retraite qui est complètement schizophrène et bipolaire avec des hallucinations avec le Christ. J'aime la comparaison, ça fait plaisir.

L'avantage avec le sort du Têtenbulle, c'est qu'on ne ressent pas la pression dans nos oreilles. Ne sachant pas à quels mètres négatifs nous nous trouvons, ni quelle est la profondeur maximale du Grand Lac, on aurait l'air malin avec la sensation d'explosion de nos pauvres oreilles. D'ailleurs, n'y a-t-il pas de Calamar géant dans le lac ? Et des sirènes ? Comment cela se fait-il qu'aucune des deux espèces ne viennent nous saluer bravement ? Peut-être qu'ils ont trop honte de s'afficher avec nous ou qu'ils dorment.

À méditer.

En tout cas, heureusement que Max, Angel et Patty ont un certain niveau au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (oui, dans la famille, on n'a pas le goût prononcé pour l'aventure) parce que je nous vois mal nous défendre contre des bestioles ignobles.

En parlant de bestiole ignoble, avez-vous déjà rencontrer une limace de mer géante à la mode araignée parce qu'elle a plein d'yeux qui vous fixent d'un regard méchant et envieux du style 'je vais vous bouffer tout cru mes chéris' ?

Ben franchement, tant mieux pour vous parce que c'est vraiment immonde !

…

Nom d'un vampire hémophobe !

J'attrape le bras de Patty devant moi pour lui montrer l'énorme machin qui se déplace mollement vers nous. Patty écarquille d'horreur les yeux et prévient les garçons, qui se mettent aussitôt en position de défense, la corde momentanément rompue. Outre le fait que je ne connaisse pas la bestiole (vu mes moments de présence en cours, ça n'étonne personne), je sais qu'elle n'est pas amicale. Pour ça, il suffit d'observer notre expert en zoologie, Max est aussi tendu que lors des périodes où il voudrait éviter les éclairs rancuniers de sa petite amie lorsqu'il adresse la parole à une nana lambda (en fait, quand Monia a ses règles, elle est très sensible, jalouse, ultra possessive et aussi rancunière que Thomas). Il fait quelques signes de mains aux autres, tout en observant la Bête.

Thomas recule, me prend par le bras, et nous avançons prudemment vers le haut. Les trois autres s'organisent pour immobiliser la bête, le temps qu'on puisse fuir le plus loin possible d'elle. Je me souviens que le professeur Lupin avait dit que dans l'eau, il fallait être en harmonie totale avec sa baguette pour qu'elle lance correctement ses sorts. Vu le caractère de la mienne, je suis mal barrée. Pour en revenir à nos poiscailles, ce ne sont pas mes compétences en Défense qui serviront pour notre survie.

Thomas effectue d'étranges mouvements avec son poignet et la boule lumineuse blanchâtre collée au bout de sa baguette devient rougeâtre et l'eau se réchauffe petit à petit autour de la baguette. Il pointe sa baguette vers le haut, jette un coup d'œil derrière, fait un signe de tête et donne un coup sec de poignet. Sans crier gare (et de toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas entendu), nos corps se retrouvent propulsés violemment vers le haut. S'il ne m'avait pas saisi fortement par la taille, je serais restée sur place. Au final, je m'accroche désespérément à lui, criant à m'en brisant les cordes vocales et les tympans. Au bout d'un moment, le sort s'annule et nous nous reposons délicatement sur un rocher dépassant largement de la pente mousseuse. Les hautes algues, cachant de ravissantes bêtes du lac, sont à quelques mètres de nous. Je m'assieds sur le rocher, faisant attention de ne pas glisser et regarde vers le fond. C'est très noir – ma main gauche accroche un pan de la robe de Thomas – mais quelques lumières de différentes couleurs apparaissent de temps à autres. Thomas se met à ma hauteur et me montre mes pieds.

Nom d'une Mac Go sous amphet', j'ai perdu mes chaussures en cours de route ! Je me disais que j'avais un peu plus froid. D'ailleurs, on peut apercevoir un magnifique trou montrant mon gros orteil droit avec des restes d'un infâme vernis rose fuschia brillant à paillettes dorées. Je devais porter cette horreur aux mains et aux pieds, suite à un pari que j'ai perdu – connaître la couleur du boxer de Harry Potter (oui, on fait des choses très pertinentes en salle commune).

Quelque chose se rapproche du fond. Non, deux choses se rapprochent du fond sous-marin.

Pose superman, cheveux en arrière, yeux plissés, Max et Angel, avec Patty accrochée à sa taille, nous rejoignent sur le rocher. Max saigne du bras gauche et une partie de la robe d'Angel a disparu, même son pantalon est déchiré, un bout de chemise blanche de Patty fait augure de pansement sur sa cuisse. Devait être coriace la bête ! Quant à Patty, la lumière des baguettes lui donne un visage plus pâle que jamais et elle paraît à avoir du mal à respirer. En me concentrant sur son visage, j'aperçois des égratignures sur sa joue droite et sa lèvre inférieure fendue. Pas besoin d'un génie pour savoir que le sortilège de Têtenbulle s'est annulé, qu'elle a dû se cogner contre des bouts de sol particulièrement ardus et pointus, et qu'elle a dû boire la tasse. Tous trois sont fatigués et veulent en finir tout de suite de cette histoire – ils ne sont pas les seuls.

Patty se raidit et blanchit d'un coup, ressemblant à un cachet d'aspirine fraîchement sorti de l'usine. Nous alertant immédiatement, on se retourne vers les algues qui gigotent plus qu'à l'accoutumer, ne signifiant qu'une chose : on a de la compagnie !

Et vu la mocheté des membres de ladite compagnie (que même notre _adorable_ professeur de Potions est un canon de beauté de la mort qui tue à côté) ça ne peut être que des Strangulots, les démons des eaux. Ces charmantes bébêtes, qui vivent dans des eaux avec ou sans sel (_note pour plus tard : capturer un Strangulot et le plonger dans un bac avec eau radioactive !_), adorent les algues pour s'y cacher et attaquer en groupe leur proie. Sauf que présentement, je ne connais pas l'objet de leur agitation soudaine.

Par méfiance ou par crainte, ils sortent à peine des hautes algues. On distingue tout de même une forme humanoïde verdâtre, assez petite, genre un mètre quarante, avec une petite tête dotée de petites cornes et de gros yeux noirs. L'un deux qui paraît être le chef, du moins ses cornes sont un peu plus longues, nous pointe d'un long doigt puis montre un objet qu'il tient dans son autre main. Un objet qui nous renvoie des reflets dorés au contact de la faible lumière de nos baguettes. Puis, je me souviens d'une conversation que j'avais écoutée.

…

_L'ambiance de la Bibliothèque était idéale pour bosser sur une dissertation sur le changement de forme, soit la destruction et la restructuration des molécules d'un objet choisi. Un bon vieux devoir de Métamorphose. Si bon devoir que la moindre distraction est bénéfique pour mon manque d'attention quant aux passionnants bouquins qui expliquent dans un langage non pédagogique et incompréhensible le phénomène et la possibilité de métamorphose._

… _Ou alors je cherche mal, ce qui est une possibilité envisageable._

_Mais je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas. Même la très célèbre Hermione Granger, que je rencontre si souvent dans le Coin à Livres, semble être aussi concentrée que la capacité des étudiants de Poudlard à rester éveillés en cours d'Histoire._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassure Weasley. On va finir par le retrouver ton collier.  
- Je ne pense pas, dit Granger d'une voix triste et enrhumée. J'ai commencé à ne plus le sentir quand nous sommes sortis du Lac.  
- Aïe, grimace Potter. Ça risque d'être dur de le retrouver. T'as fait le sortilège d'attraction.  
- Bien sûr ! réplique d'une voix sèche Granger. Mais les effets du sort sont annulés en présence de barrière magique puissante ou d'un contre-sortilège d'une magie autre que sorcière.  
- Mais oui, s'exclame bruyamment Weasley, s'attirant le regard coincé et sévère du Vautour… euh Mrs Pince. C'est pour ça que Malfoy était heureux la dernière fois. Je le savais qu'il préparait un coup !  
- Idiot ! Fais un peu moins de bruit !_

_Entendre ce genre de conversation venant du Golden Trio, surnom officiel utilisé de tout élève de Poudlard à leur insu, n'est pas en soi surprenant. Et elle ne me fera pas avancer mon devoir._

…

L'éclat doré nous renvoie une chaîne épaisse avec un pendentif du genre anneau, lui aussi en or. Granger n'a pas mentionné un quelconque pendentif et pleurait surtout la perte de la chaîne de sa grand-mère décédée. Mon imagination entraîne des déductions aussi saugrenues telles que Malfoy avait réussi à attacher l'anneau au collier de Granger et il savait qu'elle le perdrait. L'anneau étant un artefact de magie noire indétectable pour sorcier débutant ou un truc dans le genre, elle ne pouvait le retrouver que si elle se lançait dans une enquête à la Sherlock Holmes.

Mouais.

Bref, cet instant d'inattention le plus total ne m'aide pas à trouver la solution pour contrer des Strangulots de plus en plus excités et agressifs. C'est moi ou ils nous lancent des regards haineux ?

Hum. Avec la réputation du Golden Trio, ma baguette me suggère que les trois lascars sont passés par ici et ont eu affaire avec les Mochetés Agressives du Lac. Et comme leur capacité cognitive est très limitée (genre ça descend grave vers les infinies négatifs), ils nous associent aux conneries… Euh, expéditions des Sauveurs du Monde – parce que mine de rien, le Golden Trio nous débarrassent de pas mal de parasites.

Si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi, je suggèrerais un retrait stratégique vers le haut et très loin des algues. Et à l'expression faciale de mon frangin, celui-ci pense à la même chose que moi (c'est beau le lien fraternel). Aussi, nous faisons passer le message aux trois autres et nous reculons prudemment. Les Strangulots n'attaquent que dans les algues, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, ceux-là ont l'air de nous en vouloir à mort et mon sixième sens me dit qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à nous attaquer.

Max me tire le bras, montre du pouce le haut et fait tourner sa tête de gauche à droite.

_Nous avons un sursis avant qu'ils nous sautent dessus. Même si nous nous dépêchons de regagner la surface, ils vont nous rattraper._

C'est aussi ce que je commençais à comprendre. J'échange un regard avec Thomas. On en convient que si nous voulons être tranquille, il faudra faire peur aux Strangulots. Je repère, non loin d'où nous sommes, un bâton de bois assez long. Je saute du rocher et j'atterris doucement sur le sol, sous l'œil attentif des Mochetés du Lac. La Métamorphose a toujours été ma matière de prédilection. Ainsi, je change le bâton en une grande épée à la lame tranchante que je tends à Thomas. J'ai eu un peu de mal, l'eau n'aidant pas à formuler correctement la formule et à changer la forme des objets.

Alors que je recherche quelque chose qui pourrait me rendre utile, les Strangulots passent à l'attaque. Une bonne dizaine sortent des hautes algues et foncent sur nous, à la même vitesse que le professeur Rogue fondant sur les élèves autres que Serpentard pour enlever des points.

Je me fais agripper par deux Strangulots aux poignets, perdant ma baguette, tandis que deux autres s'acharnent sur moi en me griffant et en me mordant, me faisant crier de douleur. Les petites dents des Strangulots sont si pointues que j'ai la sensation de me faire piquer par des guêpes. Les griffes ont du mal à traverser la barrière vêtement mais ces saloperies de Strangulots sont tellement tenaces qu'ils commencent par m'écorcher la première couche de peau, celle qui est douloureuse à la moindre éraflure de feuille.

Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents, me laissant faire. Si je n'oppose aucune résistance, peut-être se rendront-ils compte que je suis inoffensive ? C'est trop beau pour que ça arrive ! Des petites dents pointues me mordent sur les bras et les cuisses, des griffes arrachent mes vêtements et commencent par s'enfoncer profondément dans ma peau. Je me sens projetée contre de la roche dure et froide, annulant le sort de Têtenbulle.

Le contact glacé de l'eau sur mon visage m'oblige à fermer la bouche et conserver le peu d'air que j'ai pu retenir. On m'attrape par le cou, des ongles se plantant par la même occasion dans la nuque. Par réflexe et à cause de la douleur, j'ouvre la bouche en lâchant un petit cri, libérant le peu d'air qui me restait et bois la tasse. Je tente désespérément de rejeter l'eau de mes poumons en toussant tout en, en vain essaie, d'arrêter ces mains charnues m'arracher la peau et ses dents me racler l'épiderme. À bout de force, je pleure et me laisse faire.

C'est comme ça que je vais mourir ? Tuer par noyade à cause de maudits Strangulots ?

Je sens une projection chaude sur le visage et on s'arrête aussitôt de m'attaquer. Pas moins d'une seconde écoulée, je puis à nouveau respirer. M'affaissant contre une grosse pierre, je tousse et crache de l'eau, qui s'éjecte automatiquement hors de la bulle. Malheur, je tremble comme un parkinsonien ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai mal !

Ouvrant les mirettes, Thomas dégage ce qui est maintenant le cadavre d'un Strangulot, un bâton traversant son corps, et me regarde avec inquiétude. Mon état ne doit pas être beau à voir. En plus, je suis certaine que je vais choper un bon vieux rhume et être clouée au lit pendant au moins une semaine vu la température ambiante !

Thomas m'agrippe par la taille (je réfrène une grimace de douleur) et nous ramène sur un autre rocher sur lequel sont posés les autres. J'arrive à discerner des Strangulots morts en bas, quelques-uns décapités, d'autres avec des trous dans le corps, et le reste qui s'enfuit dans les algues. Ma parole, ils ont fait un vrai carnage ! Thomas me dépose sur le rocher où je pars doucement vers l'arrière. Je n'ai définitivement plus de force et le froid m'engourdit. Quelqu'un me secoue, accentuant la douleur de mes multiples coupures et morsures. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et c'est difficile de les retenir. Je me sens glisser doucement vers l'inconscient. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est-il écoulé mais je sens qu'on s'occupe de mes blessure. On m'a ôté ce qui me restait de robe ainsi que ma chemise, ayant fait office de pansement provisoire pour les plaies. Bizarrement, me retrouver en soutif devant trois mecs ne m'a pas plus gêné que ça, moi qui suis habituellement pudique. On m'a remis quelque chose sur les épaules, certainement une robe.

Soudain, une pensée me traverse l'esprit, me réveillant à moitié : qu'est devenue ma baguette magique ? Un sorcier sans sa baguette, c'est comme Vous-Savez-Qui sans une Boom Party avec des morts moldus et sorciers nés-moldus. Je chope le bas de pantalon de Thomas et agite mon poignet, comme pour lancer un sort. Et c'est là que je me rends compte que mon poignet est soit fêlés, soit a une entorse car il s'immobilise dû à une douleur fulgurante qui le parcours tout entier. Fait chier !

Comprenant mon message, il sort ma précieuse baguette de sa poche intérieure et m'adresse un sourire maladroit. Ouf ! Mon baromètre de stress ayant descendu d'un coup, je plonge dans les ténèbres de Morphée sans prévenir personne.

**:.:**

Je m'attendais à me retrouver à l'infirmerie, comme à chaque fois où je m'endors sans faire gaffe et indépendamment de ma volonté (je radote, je radote), mais cette fois-là fait exception à la règle. Ce sont des eaux moins froides qui m'accueillent à molécules d'eau ouvertes, les plaies faites par ces Strangulots à la noix ont jugé bon de réclamer des soins que je ne puis fournir – ni les autres d'ailleurs – et l'air du Têtenbulle est vraiment moins bon que celui de la surface. Je m'aperçois que je suis attachée à Angel par la corde à sa taille et qu'il porte mes jambes. Choix stratégique étant donné qu'il est le plus grand et le plus costaud.

Redressant un peu la tête, une faible lumière pointe le bout de nez ; l'eau se réchauffe peu à peu (enfin, c'est relatif, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on m'a transfiguré la moelle épinière en iceberg du pôle Sud). Angel accélère le pas et on émerge brutalement à la surface, le sortilège de Têtenbulle s'annulant automatique. Nous inspirons une bouffer d'air, comme si nous avions retenu notre respiration durant un certain temps. Les nuages s'étendent tout autour de la région et menacent de déchargeur une pluie torrentielle et de violents éclairs. Le château, éclairée par les multiples fenêtres et lanternes extérieurs, paraît bien loin.

Et vous savez quoi ?

**ÇA CAILLE !**

Damned, j'ai d'avantage froid hors de l'eau que dedans.

La vie est une sale chienne qui a décidé de me pourrir l'existence.

Là, c'est certain, je vais attraper la mort.

Une petite brise vicieusement froide nous enveloppe à notre sortie du lac, nous faisant tous frissonner. Je réprime un gémissement de douleur. Non seulement j'ai froid mais en plus à force de frissonner, mes blessures me lancent et ce n'est pas franchement agréable. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre que mes cordes vocales ne puissent faire vibrer un seul son, elles ont dû gelées dans le lac. Contenant la douleur, j'essaie tant bien que mal de la nier en enfonçant doucement mon front contre l'épaule d'Angel. Au contact de la chemise mouillée et fraiche, j'ai l'impression que mon visage, et par extension mon front, est en feu.

Nom d'un ver solitaire espagnol, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. Qui plus est, bien que l'air naturel soit meilleur à respirer que celui reconverti des Têtenbulle, mon souffle est… bizarre. Pas que j'éprouve du mal à respirer (mais si on reste un moment dans ces tenues et par cette température, ça pourrait se négocier), ma respiration est… chaude, bizarre.

C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

"Nous ferions bien de rentrer au plus vite, bredouille difficilement Patty en essayant d'éviter de claquer des dents."

Grelottante, elle s'est hissée sur le bord, essorant gauchement ses vêtements. Nous la rejoignons (enfin, Angel la rejoint) et Thomas, qui avait conservé le bâton, formule une incantation et l'objet prend feu. Le rayonnement est bien meilleur que le _lumos_ et les garçons scrutent l'endroit où nous sommes. Sauf que ce rayonnement soudain agresse mes yeux, je les plisse difficilement pour éviter cette lumière. Si je les ferme, je crains m'endormir et ce n'est pas le moment.

J'aimerais vraiment dormir mais ce ne serait pas correct pour les autres, tout aussi malade que je soie (enfin, je suppute).

Angel me dépose auprès de Patty et s'en va vers Max et Thomas. Cette dernière se frappe le haut de front puis se tourne vers moi, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

"C'est grave d'oublier qu'on est sorcière, rit-elle."

Elle sort sa baguette, tapote ses vêtements, marmonne une formule puis une fumée blanche, vaporeuse et chaude s'élève des vêtements. Elle les tâte, réitère l'expérience.

"C'est ma mère qui m'a appris ce sort. Par contre, il faut enlever les vêtements, sinon tu crames sur place."

Voyant que je suis incapable d'effectuer un geste et que je ne pipe pas un mot depuis un moment, elle m'envoie un regard soupçonneux et met la paume de sa main sur mon front. Aussitôt, elle pousse un cri de stupeur et d'effroi, me faisant sursauter intérieurement (mon palpitant cardiaque pompant plus qu'à l'accoutumé) et surprenant les garçons. Une douleur aiguë transperce mon crâne, me forçant à fermer les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fait la voix affolée d'Angel."

Le sol tremble à l'arrivée de pas précipités.

"Elle a de la fièvre, fait la voix paniquée de Patty. Une très grosse fièvre."

Thomas jure et s'accroupit (enfin, je le suppose par ce que j'entends). Une nouvelle main tâte mon front puis mon visage. Il soupire :

"Tu me les feras toutes, toi."

J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir chez les grecs mais son ton inquiet me fait taire (et le fait que, de toute façon je ne puis dire grand chose ne joue pas en ma faveur est définitivement exclue de mon cerveau).

Mon corps s'engourdit, j'ai tellement froid que je ne sens plus mes extrémités. Un troupeau de scrout à pétard fait la fiesta dans ma tête, brouillant de plus en plus ma connexion avec la réalité.

"Faudrait se bouger le cul, panique Patty.  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, se désole Max. Le mieux serait que l'un d'entre nous aille chercher quelqu'un.  
- T'es malade ? s'insurge Patty. Tu veux qu'elle y passe ?  
- C'est la meilleure solution, avisa alors Angel. Nous mettrons plus de temps si nous y allions tous ensemble. Nous sommes épuisés et plus ou moins blessés, notre rythme sera ralenti. Notre absence a dû être remarquée et ils doivent attendre un signe de nous, donc si nous envoyons le moins fatigué, ils seront plus vite arrivés. Et on pourra s'occuper d'elle ici."

Un temps se passe en silence. Un silence de réflexion.

"Bien, reprends Angel. J'irais, je n'ai que des égratignures."

Dit le mec qui a un trou dans la cuisse. Les autres ne bronchent pas.

J'entends vaguement du mouvement sur ma droite. Angel devait partir vers le château.

"J'aurais pu y aller, souffle Patty. Puis, cet idiot est blessé à la cuisse. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas faire un feu de bois Thomas. Il faut…  
- Hey, tu vas bien ? me demande Max."

J'ouvre avec force mes yeux, et après une mise au point, il apparaît, pas trop flouté, dans mon champ de vision. Ses petites mèches blondes encadrent son visage carré, soucieux. Max a de très beaux yeux marron. Pourtant, le marron est la couleur la plus répandue mais son marron à lui est ensorcelant. C'est un marron très clair avec un contour très noir, mettant d'avantage en valeur ses iris. Max est le type de personne qui sait quand on lui ment. Il n'a jamais voulu nous le dire mais je le soupçonne de voir autre chose avec ses yeux. Ça et son affinité avec la nature.

Je tente la tête de gauche à droite. Le mot clé étant tenter. À la place, je grimace en refermant les yeux, mon mal de tête reprenant du poile de la bête.

"Allez, viens, je vais t'aider à aller près du feu, ça te réchauffera un peu"

Il m'aide à me relever et il me porte à moitié jusqu'au feu. Je fais fi de la tête qui tourne. Le craquement du bois qui brûle nous réconforte. La différence de température est saisissante. Je sens quelque chose de chaud couler de mon nez. Max prend le mouchoir que lui tend Patty et m'essuie le haut des lèvres, puis presse mon nez. Tableau génial et vachement valorisant : mon nez a _aussi_ décidé de pourrir mon existence ! Je les remercie mentalement de ne faire aucun commentaire, pour ne pas agrandir ma honte qui me ronge, même si cette scène va être utilisée plus tard.

Je veux mourir. J'ai tellement honte d'être aussi impuissante, d'être aussi lamentable et pathétique.

Thomas se déplace et s'assoit à ma gauche. Il s'excuse et m'ôte la robe. Un grand frisson parcourt mon corps, jusqu'à hérisser tous les poils. Il retire doucement mes bandages de fortune et regarde avec un _lumos_ mes blessures.

"C'est pas jolie, commente-t-il dans une grimace.  
- Pas grave, Pomfresh va s'occuper de tout ça, dit Max d'un ton léger en jetant des branchettes dans le feu.  
- Tu veux ma chemise ?"

Thomas considère un instant l'offre de Patty, puis accepte. Alors qu'il refait de nouveaux pansements, je me sens à nouveau engourdie et me penche dangereusement vers Max.

"Reste avec nous, ne t'endors pas, m'intime ce dernier. Je sais que c'est difficile mais je trouve que ce serait…  
- Aïe, ai-je voulu m'exprimer."

En fait, c'est plutôt un borborygme qui est sorti de ma bouche, genre le cri de la bestiole des ténèbres au fin fond trou de sa grotte.

Des larmes envahissent mes espaces oculaires sous le coup de la douleur. Thomas a serré trop brusquement le bandage des côtes. Un mal horrible se diffuse dans tout mon corps et ma respiration se fait sifflante. Je m'adosse contre Thomas, essayant d'ignorer (péniblement) la douleur.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, entends-je entre deux respirations sifflantes.

Je commence à tousser, provoquer plus de douleur sur mes blessures. La vache, ce que ça fait mal ! Thomas me prend doucement dans ses bras, m'intimant de me calmer (comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose !) et nous berçant. Bizarrement, une étrange sensation m'envahit, infiltre ma peau, calme ma douleur et instantanément, ma toux se tue. Toute force m'abandonne, je m'affaisse contre mon frère qui poursuit son balancement régulier, il marmonne des paroles que je ne comprends pas mais qui me rassure. Fermant les yeux, je me rends qu'il me caresse les cheveux.

(là, c'est un appel pour je dorme)

Par la suite, je décroche quelque peu. Afin de briser le silence lourd, Patty et Max se font la conversation, se disputent gentiment. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai capté :

"Quelqu'un pourrait changer ça en couverture ?  
- Aurais-tu oublié mon niveau polaire en Métamorphose ?  
- C'est que je ne préfère pas essayer, je n'ai pas vraiment récupéré. D'ailleurs, ils foutent quoi là-bas ? Ça fait bien une demi-heure qu'Angel est parti !  
- Tout simplement parce que vous avez surestimé les capacités de Monsieur Mc Gowan, s'élève une voix doucereuse et connue."

Thomas sursaute, arrêtant son balancement et ses paroles réconfortantes. L'effet magique (ahahaha) entre nous deux s'estompe radicalement. Aussitôt, la température cale de plusieurs degrés malgré le feu juste à côté pour réchauffer l'ambiance. D'un côté, l'ambiance est plombée rien que par le fait que la vieille verrue Roguienne est venue à nous.

…

… Nom d'un caniche défrisé, comment cela se fait-il que ce soit le prof le plus antipathique de l'école qui soit venu à notre _rescousse_ ?

"Vous allez bien les enfants ? On vous cherche depuis midi ! s'exclame la voix bourru d'Hagrid."

… accompagné de Hagrid ?

Les autres sont trop hébétés pour répondre. J'avais espéré que ce soit Chourave qui vienne à notre rencontre, affolée d'avoir perdu ses précieux étudiants. Et bien non !

Traitresse !

Un silence oppressant plane au dessus de nos têtes, aucun ne semble bouger. J'ai déjà du mal à rester éveillé alors ouvrir des yeux me parer être une action hautement impossible pour pouvoir confirmer cette hypothèse.

"Hagrid, portez Miss Hale et Monsieur Birds. Monsieur Flowerlove paraît être assez en forme pour marcher tout seul, ordonne l'enseignant de son habituelle voix doucereuse.  
- Et pour … ?  
- Je m'en occupe."

J'entends et sens du mouvement à côté, même si ces sons me paraissent vagues et lointains. Des vibrations au sol indiquent que quelqu'un s'approche. Bruit de tissue. Un objet froid, circulaire avec un trou au milieu, se pose sur mes lèvres entrouvertes.

"Buvez, cela va vous étourdir durant le trajet, indique le professeur Rogue."

Une main raide soulève ma nuque avec la grâce d'un hibou de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ tandis que j'ouvre un peu plus la bouche pour avaler le produit. Et là me vient une question existentielle : pourquoi les potions de soin efficace (ou de ce qui s'en rapproche) ont un goût de chiotte, nom d'un Strangulot diplomate ? Beuuuurk ! On dirait un mélange entre les fromages moisis français et une bierraubeure périmé ! J'espère bien que les effets secondaires ne sont pas ceux de la bierraubeure périmé parce que mon système digestif (et ce qui s'en suit) s'en souvient encore, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

À défaut d'un goût on ne peut plus douteux, la potion est très liquide et file dans mon œsophage, puis l'estomac en diffusant peu à peu une agréable chaleur. Elle se répand dans mon corps, se confond avec la douleur de mes blessures et mes bouffées de chaleurs maladives. J'en ai presque trop chaud.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'ouvre les yeux. Outre le fait que la mise au point se fait extrêmement difficilement, j'aperçois les yeux noirs du professeur le plus _aimé_ du collège, son visage cireux encadré par des mèches noirs et graisseuses. Voyant flou, je ne discerne pas son expression faciale (sans doute du dégout, comme d'habitude). Alors qu'il retire sèchement sa main de ma tête (sans pour autant la laisser tomber au sol), un voile se pose sur mes yeux, emprisonne mon esprit et je me sens partir hors de mon corps (je ne me rends même pas compte que mes yeux s'étaient refermés).

Les bruits de conversations sont des bourdonnements lointains. À un moment, je me sens léviter (sensation très bizarre d'ailleurs), vaseuse et au final, je me suis endormie ou évanouie.

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas su faire la différence entre les deux.


	4. Partie quatrième

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre :** Humour (selon la narratrice, il se peut qu'elle n'ait pas le même genre d'humour qu'autrui), général.

**Notes :** Réécriture et réaménagement du chapitre quatre (que j'ai séparé finalement en deux). Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré étant donné qu'il y a peu d'action. À l'inverse de ce qui va suivre.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ;-).

* * *

**Partie quatrième  
Quand la Santé me nargue et que l'Infirmerie devient l'Antre du Mal**

Suite à notre escapade impromptue et un bon vieux séjour à l'infirmerie comme je ne les aime pas, j'ai réussi à convaincre la terrible infirmière que :

- Oui, je m'en étais suffisamment remise.

- Oui, j'arrive correctement à réfléchir (à moment, je croyais ardemment que 2 + 2 = 5 et que notre ministre de la magie était marié depuis cent cinq ans et sept mois à notre reine moldue).

- Non, je ne peux pas réfréner mes endormissements soudain et que cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec notre expédition.

- Oui, je limiterais la magie pour une semaine pour ne pas m'essouffler.

- Et non, je ne veux pas boire cette mixture infâme que vous osez appeler potion !

Puis, rater une semaine de cours, ça fait dur pour les révisions l'air de rien. Quand bien même Thomas m'apportait gentiment les tonnes de devoirs que nos _aimables_ et _compréhensifs_ professeurs nous donnaient, j'avais toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi les gobelins se tapaient sur la gueule alors qu'ils s'étaient fait entuber par Balthazar le Radin. Mais j'avais toujours eu du mal en cours d'Histoire. Ce jour est un somnifère à lui tout seul. Rester éveillé relève d'une discipline olympique avec Binns !

Et en ce malheureux lundi matin, nous commençons avec deux heures d'Histoire et s'enchaînent deux heures de Soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Franchement, n'est-ce pas tentant de terminer la grasse matinée ? De toute façon, il n'y a que ceux qui ont la **Foi**, la _Vraie_, ou qui se disent que l'Histoire de la Magie est aussi une des matières présentées aux ASPIC qui arrivent à suivre et prendre des notes. Le vieux Binns ne change pas de méthodes "pédagogiques", quelles que soient les années des élèves et les années, voire siècles, passés.

À ma plus grande stupéfaction, je ne dors pas pendant le cours. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que je suive le cours. En fait, je hais les guerres gobelines (la majeure partie de notre programme, malheureusement). Ils me sortent par les trous de nez, cette bande de radins obnubilés par tout ce qui a de la valeur et tout ce qui brille !

Au bout d'une demie heure, je commence par en avoir marre du énième traité temporaire de paix qui échouera de toute façon trois semaines, quatre jours et onze plus tard (statistiques… gobelines, évidemment) parce qu'un sorcier a décidé de monter une entourloupe contre un groupe de gobelins naïfs.

Je ne savais même pas que ça existait, un gob' naïf.

S'ils savaient à quoi ils étaient réduits dans les jeux de rôle Donjon et Dragon, ils feraient moins les fiers, ces nains cupides !

Après un énième soupir, Angel vient à mon secours (ça, c'est un ami, un vrai !) et nous discutons d'un ton bas pendant une heure et demie de tout et de rien.

"Ah, au fait, fait-il. J'ai rendu à Granger son pendentif.  
- Ah, c'est pour ça que le Golden Trio te fixe bizarrement, ai-je fini par remarquer, songeuse.  
- Sûrement, elle paraissait s'être fait une raison qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son pendentif. Quand elle m'a demandé où je l'avais trouvé, j'ai dis que c'était Max qui me l'avait montré et que j'avais remarqué qu'elle le portait.  
- Et que tu lui rendrais si tu la revoyais, je termine."

Angel opine de la tête.

"Ils ne paraissaient pas totalement convaincus, mais cela aurait paru suspect s'ils demandaient des précisions.  
- Ils doivent avoir une idée de notre absence maintenant.  
- Ba, comme ça, ils ne sont pas les seuls à vadrouiller dans et dehors le château.  
- Nous, c'était involontaire, je rappelle d'un ton aigre. Ah, j'ai oublié de demander. On a perdu des points ?"

**:.:**

Durant ma convalescence, les quatre autres ont eu droit à un interrogatoire. _Normal_, me diriez-vous, mais quand ce même interrogatoire n'est pas mené par notre directrice de maison mais par le Chasseur de Points du corps enseignant à tête graisseuse et aux robes aussi sombres et morbides que ses cachots, est-ce que vous appelleriez ceci _normal _? Le professeur Chourave (dit _La Traitresse_) avait été occupée à mettre de l'ordre dans sa serre numéro cinq, les plantes carnivores des quatrième années ont eu une poussée de croissance assez extraordinaire et avaient fait pas mal de bruit en une nuit.

Ce fut d'ailleurs Madame Pomfresh qui avait donné le feu vert pour l'entretien, cinq jours après notre retour la surface. Même Rogue ne conteste pas ses ordres. Marrant.

Bref, le lendemain, ils étaient venus me rapporter un compte-rendu de la soirée :

"Mais tu te rends compte ? s'indigna Patty, fusillant du regard sa baguette. Il a osé nous comparer à, je le cite, "_Potter et sa bande pour l'art et la manière de nous retrouver dans une situation périlleuse et dangereuse et faire du bruit dans tout le château_". Comme si j'avais demandé à me retrouver confronter à des monstres aquatiques hargneux !  
- Doucement ma chérie, chuchota Angel en serrant un peu plus son étreinte autour de sa taille. Tu risques de nous faire virer.  
- Je veux bien mais ça me m'est hors de moi, rouspéta sa petite amie en gonflant des joues de colère."

Alors que le couple était reparti pour un nouveau câlin, Max reprit le récit. Enfin, "narra" serait plus approprié, Patty pestiférait contre le Maître des Potions depuis leur arrivée.

"Il y avait Rogue et Dumbledore.  
- Rien que ça, j'ironisai.  
- Figure-toi que Dumby avait l'air assez préoccupé, fit remarquer Thomas. Il voulait qu'on raconte tout dans les moindres détails. Même qu'après, on a dû montrer l'endroit où nous sommes tombés. Heureusement qu'Angel a une bonne mémoire. À mon avis, il doit craindre une attaque ou une intrusion d'ennemis. Il serait question de barrière, si on en croit le Golden Trio. Je les ai entendu à la Bibliothèque, précisa-t-il devant mon regard interrogateur.  
- C'est normal, après le bazar de la Chambre des Secrets, s'il existe des passages secrets qui nous mènent hors de Poudlard. Et avec Vous-Savez-Qui dans la nature qui veut à tout prix tuer Potter…"

Max se fit couper brutalement par Patty.

"Ces passages secrets existent déjà et je crois que le dirlo est au courant. Il a paru d'avantage surpris et très inquiet par le coup de la dalle. Vous avez bien vu comment il a inspecté minutieusement le mécanisme de la dalle et le trou."

Suite à cette réplique, nous fîmes le silence. Je n'avais pas l'esprit assez clair pour réfléchir sur ces nouvelles informations. L'effet de la potion tranquillisante sûrement.

"Et les autres ne vous posent pas de question ? demandai-je.  
- Oh que si !"

Les yeux de Patty foudroyèrent de nouveau sa baguette, à défaut des lits en face d'eux.

"T'as failli avoir de la compagnie d'ailleurs, balança Thomas avec sarcasme."

Il ignora le regard meurtrier de la future ex Reine du Monde. Oui, avec majuscules.

"Elle a quand même réussi à rater _accidentellement_ des sorts en Métamorphose et en Enchantement sur les gêneurs, sourit malicieusement Max.  
- Je sais, répondis-je. J'en ai vu passer quelques uns quand j'étais réveillée. Un vrai musée des horreurs. Un moment, je pensais que c'était Carnaval avant l'heure. Heureusement que Pomfresh était là d'ailleurs parce qu'ils voulaient ma version des faits."

Max et Patty eurent un air scandalisé.

"Ils ont _osé _? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.  
- Ils ont failli, rectifiai-je. De toute façon, j'étais trop à l'Ouest pour comprendre quoique ce soit."

Et la visite s'était terminée ici, Madame Pomfresh avait décrété que je devais me reposer (encore…).

Pour en revenir à nos points perdus :

"Non, m'apprend Angel, à ma grande surprise. Enfin, si, trente points chacun. Mais Chourave était tellement indignée qu'elle a récompensé de quarante points tout élève qui rebouchait correctement les Roses du Diables. Ce qui a bien fait vite remonter nos sabliers, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle."

Ah, finalement, Chourave éprouve un tant soit peu de solidarité envers ses élèves. Un moment, je pensais qu'elle avait tellement honte de nous qu'elle faisait tout pour fuir ses responsabilités.

Les Roses du Diables ressemblent à des roses normales, dépourvues d'épines et qui changent de couleurs de pétales en fonction du temps. Elles sont rares et notre prof de Botanique nous avait dit au début de l'année qu'elle avait réussi à s'en dégoter et qu'on allait observer la réaction des racines de ces fleurs. Et contrairement à leur nom, elles sont aussi inoffensives qu'un Basilic face à un coq.

N'empêche, la honte. Le roi des serpents avec des yeux de fou (hum, pas dans ce sens-là), des crocs de choc et une carapace aussi blindée que la défense mentale de Dumbledore. Et c'est le chant, que dis-je, ce cri infâme pour toute personne adepte de grasses matinée qui peut éventuellement tuer cet animal. J'ai été très choquée lorsque j'ai appris ça.

Tellement que j'ai dû demander aux Serpentard s'ils n'avaient pas honte de supporter un animal qui pouvait se faire défoncer par frappe chirurgicale auditive par un malheureux petit animal du commun des mortels des moldus. Outre le fait qu'ils voulaient m'envoyer un aller sans retour dans le club des futures victimes de leur Maître (en tant que sacrifice humain, cela s'entend dire), ils m'ont rétorqué avec toute la politesse qu'il se doit des Serpentards envers les Poufsouffles que je n'étais "bonne qu'à jouer les putes auprès des vrais sorciers", que je ne méritais pas ma "magie" et que si j'osais encore leur adresser la parole, ils allaient "s'occuper de moi".

Mouais, des frustrés sexuels s'ils en étaient au point de se faire une "sang-de-bourbe".

Sur le moment, je m'étais sentie bête. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils m'ignorent, me tabassent, me jettent un maléfice, me répliquent des propos racistes à propos de "statut", de "pureté de sang" et de "moins que rien". Pas à des propositions d'ordre sexuel (même si mon consentement n'était pas à l'ordre du jour). Sur le coup, au vu de mon désert sentimental, je me suis dis "Yipee ! Je suis désirable pour des membres de la gent masculine !".

Certes, parfois, je suis _très_ con.

Cependant, mettant de côté ces pensées, il me fallait leur répondre avec toute l'énergie que je puisse fournir dans un moment pareil (car généralement, ce sont Patty et Max qui se chargent de faire la _conversation_, Thomas ignore et Angel limite la casse) et j'ai simplement dit que j'avais moins honte du coup que le blason de Poufsouffle soit un blaireau qu'un serpent. Ça le fait moyen que l'animal symbolique d'une (prestigieuse) maison de Poudlard perde en mode 'échec critique' face au Cocorico nasillard d'un vulgaire coq, non ? C'est comme le majestueux et imposant pachyderme face à une souris. Une question de taille. En plus, un coq, c'est très con, ça passe son temps à faire chier le monde et à s'enfiler des poulettes.

Bref, je suis repartie dans mon coin, soulagée, avec un sourire stupide. Ils ont dû me prendre pour une folle s'ils n'ont pas daigné me faire quoique ce soit.

"Dis, ça te dit qu'on fonde le club des Poufsouffles fiers ?"

Ma question laisse totalement au dépourvu Angel qui doit se demander comment ai-je pu passer de la partialité de Chourave à la création d'un club miteux. Encore une histoire de coq et aussi d'âne

Aussi, pour ne pas paraître aussi barge du cervelet même si c'est inutile avec mes amis (ce que je peux sortir comme âneries), j'explique ma pensée :

"Y en a toujours pour les Gryffy et les Serpy. Serdaigle a encore la réputation de recueillir des gens avec un minimum de raison dans la caboche, des trucs nobles. Alors qu'à Poufsouffles, on est juste loyaux et bêtes pour les autres.  
- C'est surtout une sorte de classification entre les quatre Maisons, réfléchit Angel, entrant visiblement dans mon jeu (ai-je dis que j'aimais ce type ?).  
- Ouais, ben j'en ai bien marre des stéréotypes qu'on colle à tout le monde. Pas que je défende les Serpentards, mais c'est pas parce qu'on est là-bas qu'on va devenir obligatoirement des futurs mangemorts – même si ça me plaît de les mettre tous dans cette case-là quand ils me sortent par les trous de nez."

Un soudain accès de rage s'impose dans mon esprit. Parfois, je me demande comment je peux me mettre dans un tel état de rage pour des choses aussi futiles. Peut-être parce que je vais rester encore un an et demi dans cette école et qu'avec la nouvelle ascension au pouvoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, ça va sérieusement se corser entre les maisons. Peut-être parce qu'à force que les autres nous collent ces images de collégiens Bisounours (dorénavant, appelez-moi Grosdodo) loyaux et acharnés du travail, on rentre consciemment ou inconsciemment dans leur jeu à eux. Peut-être parce qu'après les ASPIC, cette étiquette de maison restera coller sur notre front lorsqu'on postulera au Ministère.

Faut pas croire mais les premiers que j'ai envie de tabasser lorsque Poufsouffle subit de nouvelles railleries, c'est mes camarades de maison eux-mêmes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? me demande Angel. Sortir de l'ordinaire pour faire quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas fait ou ne font pas ? Devenir célèbre ?  
- Rien de tout cela, rétorque-je avec une moue boudeuse. Au contraire, je trouverai ça chiant. Pas pour moi ce genre de chose. 'Fin, c'est vrai que j'étais assez fière que le champion de Poudlard était un Poufsouffle, au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Si ça avait été un Serdaigle, j'aurais aussi été contente.  
- Potter était un champion, rappelle Angel.  
- Non, lui n'était pas le vrai champion de Poudlard. Quand bien même sa participation était voulu par une tiers personne et qu'un plan ait été pré-établi depuis le début pour un piège, c'était Diggory que la Coupe a choisi pour Poudlard, pas Potter."

Angel acquiesce lentement en fronçant de quelques millimètres des sourcils. Il n'est pas totalement d'accord avec moi, mais il ne se préoccupe pas de nos divergences d'avis à ce sujet. On en avait déjà discuté de ce sujet plusieurs fois et nous n'avions toujours pas terminé la discussion.

"Je n'ai rien contre Potter, hein, je précise, afin de dissiper tout malentendu."

Angel fait un signe de la main comme pour balayer une mouche. Il avait compris cette pensée-là.

"Pour en revenir à ton idée de club, commence-t-il.  
- Bof, dis-je en haussant des épaules. C'est juste pour montrer à ces prétentieux que nous ne valons pas de la bouse de Hippogriffes."

Notre discussion s'achève sur ma réponse évasive. Cette idée de club était surtout impulsive. Au bout de six années à Poudlard, j'en ai ma claque des stéréotypes qu'on nous colle à la peau. Angel ne cesse de dire que le choixpeau nous répartit dans une des quatre maisons pour notre épanouissement personnel, notre évolution, nos choix pour l'avenir selon les caractéristiques communes des quatre maisons. Selon moi, il se planque beaucoup vu les couilleries qu'il se passe.

Les minutes qui passent sont consacrées aux retours de notre attention auditive sur le professeur fantôme, même si cognitivement, ses paroles rentrent par une oreille et en ressortent par une autre. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai capté un "… puis, en 1662, les Gobelins et les sorciers ont convenus de signer une trêve. Une paix fragile s'installait entre les deux peuples. D'autant plus que la Guilde des Sorciers devait surveiller les petits groupes extrémistes et les démanteler afin de prévenir à tout attentat dirigé contre les chefs Gobelins. Toutefois, des discordances…". La voix d'Angel coupe nette ma faible écoute des paroles ô combien monocordes de l'historien, certes très cultivé.

"Si tu fais ça, il y aura beaucoup plus de tension entre les maisons, et cette fois-ci, Poufsouffles contre les deux autres.  
- J'y peux rien s'ils se prennent aux sérieux, m'emporte-je avec mauvaise foi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? Fonder un club où pendant ses heures d'ouverture, on oublie le concept nul des maisons pour laisser place à de la civilité entre personne raisonnée et partager nos valeurs ?  
- Par exemple, approuve Angel avec un sourire en coin."

**:.:**

Et c'est ainsi que je décide, vivement encouragée (pour ne pas dire obligée) par Angel, de parler de la création de ce club au professeur Chourave. Quand j'en ai fait part aux autres, les réponses allaient dans la même direction, c'est-à-dire qu'ils approuvent l'idée, même si les réactions verbales se sont différenciées :

- "Aha ! Tu veux me faciliter ma tâche de convertir des partisans à mon futur culte et leur faire un lavage de cerveau ! Merci infiniment, je ne savais pas que tu approuvais autant ma voie ! " ont été les paroles enthousiastes de Patty.

- "T'as bien du courage. Ou alors tu dois te sentir seule. Ou alors tu as des actions masochistes pour te retrouver toute seule dans ce club." On y reconnait le soutien fraternel de mon indigne frère.

- "Tu te reconvertis dans les idéologies pacifistes entre les quatre Maisons et les passages à l'actes pour une meilleure réconciliation entre elles ? Depuis quand tu fais du lèche-cul auprès du Dirlo ?" ont été les seules paroles exprimant le fond du but du club de Max.

Certes, je ne m'attends pas à ce que les préjugés soient mis au placard. Y en a qui se pointeront par curiosité, d'autres pour mettre le Bronx et quelques personnes (genre trois quatre) qui seront effectivement intéressées. Néanmoins, ça me procurera une immense joie de pouvoir rabaisser le caquer à ceux qui ne savent pas lire et comprendre le règlement de ce club et de faire usage de la magie s'il le faut (ou retirer des points) pour faire régner l'ordre lors des séances.

Max m'a très justement fait remarquer que dans ces cas précis, je serais plutôt dans un pouffe en train de pioncer que de surveiller le déroulement des évènements.

Certes.

Chourave apprécie et approuve mon initiative. Elle promet d'en discuter au directeur et aux autres responsables de maisons. Cependant, elle termine l'entrevu par :

"Au début, lorsque j'enseignais à Poudlard, c'était un petit groupe de jeunes, composé de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, qui avait proposé la même idée que la votre. Malheureusement, à l'époque, Vous-Savez-Qui était au sommet de sa puissance et ça a vite dégénéré. Espérons que cela va mieux se passer si le directeur accepte l'ouverture de ce club."

Je ne dirais pas que j'ai déchanté mais presque. Si bien que j'ai fini par m'endormir en Métamorphose. Donc, ça n'est pas avec une grande surprise, ni un sentiment de contentement à son paroxysme (tel le chien devant une gamelle remplie de victuailles) que je me réveille à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh m'interroge sur ce qui aurait pu provoqué un élan de fatigue pour que je fasse un malaise.

Un malaise ? Carrément ? Mais quelle chochotte je suis !

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas osé dire que j'avais _réfléchi_ au cours précédent, ne sachant pas si cela avait un rapport avec la choucroute. Puis elle me sermonne et elle se lamente encore de m'avoir laissée sortir trop tôt de l'infirmerie à son goût. J'avais passé deux semaines à l'infirmerie, afin de pouvoir "bien" me rétablir, l'infirmière s'inquiétant de ma délicate santé (de m…) et mes évanouissements intempestifs selon elle, ou de mes accès de fatigue intense que je peux réfréner selon moi.

J'ai beau lui dire que c'est un héritage des plus moisi d'un vieux chnoque de la famille, elle ne veut rien entendre la bougresse. J'admets une bonne propension à choper les maladies virales et surtout les rhumes qui me cherchent toujours et me trouvent avec facilité, je ne suis pas aussi fragile pour autant. D'ailleurs, Thomas contraste énormément avec moi parce qu'il n'est jamais malade (ô injustice !).

Pour en revenir à nos microbes, je suis bonne pour une nuit (encore !) au Centre des Blessés de Guerre et des Malades. Selon le diagnostic de l'infirmière, je n'ai pas totalement récupéré de notre aventure sous terre. Possible. Le seul avantage de ma convalescence est que je peux constater l'impuissance du Maître des Potions face à la Terrible Infirmière. Marrant. Par contre, Thomas m'a dit que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas été tendre avec eux, cherchant le moindre indice qui pouvait se retourner contre eux. Mais il a dû admettre que cette escapade imprévue a été menée contre notre volonté. Il a tout de même persiflé qu'on aurait pu attendre les secours, d'où la perte des cent cinquante points, bien vite rattrapés, de notre maison.

Cela étant, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils nous auraient cherché sous terre.

**:.:**

Je me suis sentie étonnement fatiguée le lendemain matin, comme si j'avais veillé trois soirs d'affilés. Pomfresh n'a pas arrangé mon humeur maussade lorsqu'elle a dit en prenant ma température:

"Votre teint cadavérique fait ressortir vos cernes plus noir que noir, on dirait que vous avez pris dix ans. Vous avez dormi cette nuit au moins ?"

Non, j'ai fait la fiesta avec Gégé et ses potes des Tauplà en chantant du Culture Club au bord du lac sous le clair de lune qui faisait office de boule de disco qui s'est terminé en concours de tee-shirt mouillé avec des Licornes pas farouches pour un mornille.

Genre, je vais m'amuser à sortir à moitié à oilpé une nuit d'hiver.

Le pire étant qu'elle remet en question l'efficacité de la potion somnifère fournie par Rogue. Paranoïaque comme il l'est, il va finir par croire que je le harcèle à force de me voir. Au soir, pendant les heures de visites autorisées, Max me fait remarquer que la période Halloween était bien passée et que j'avais du retard. Je ne me fais pas prier pour l'envoyer bouler.

"Sais-tu qu'à cause de toi, Rogue était diablement de mauvaise humeur et s'est vengé sur nous ? me révèle Patty en jouant avec un pan de sa robe.  
- Hu ?  
- On sait par Crivey qui l'a entendu de la bouche de Weasley qui l'a apprit de Hunter qui le sait de Williams qui est le copain de Parkinson que Rogue va devoir faire une potion exprès pour toi parce qu'apparemment, les normales ne sont pas assez puissantes. Par contre, on ne sait pas de quelle potion il s'agit.  
- Au vu de son état, il n'est pas difficile de constater qu'il va devoir concocter un somnifère un peu plus puissant. C'est ça ?"

Les capacités de déduction de Thomas m'étonneront toujours.

"Pomfresh hésite à me donner de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve parce qu'elle la juge trop forte pour moi, je leur explique. Mais si la potion de Rogue n'est pas prête pour ce soir, j'y aurais droit. Elle a dit que j'avais peut-être un souci dans mes cycles de sommeil, comme quoi je ne restais pas assez longtemps en "sommeil profond".  
- Tu me diras quel goût ça aura ? lance Patty.  
- Probablement un goût horrible, comme toutes les autres, je grimace."

Ils sont restés encore dix minutes avant d'être chassés par l'infirmière lorsqu'elle est passée me voir. Je proteste énergiquement, c'est-à-dire en râlant doucement, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. À peine deux minutes sont passées que je m'endors comme une masse.

La perspective de me prendre une lance munie d'une lame pointue en plein front me fait sortir de ce rêve assez bizarre. D'autant plus que je ne savais pas d'où sortait cette arme, n'ayant aucun rapport avec la pêche aux méduses méditerranéennes que je faisais avec le premier ministre moldu et sa petite nièce (si nièce il avait) et le passage des canards roux à crêtes mauves d'Irlande du nord. La divination m'emmène d'avantage vers la confusion que la compréhension des rêves.

Je sens du mouvement autour de moi. J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. La mise au point de la vue est lente. Mon cerveau analyse le fait que la nuit à l'extérieur et la faible luminosité ambiante ne peuvent garantir une accélération des choses. Par contre, si mes yeux sont à la traîne, mes oreilles restent opérationnelles et vous n'imaginez pas ma joie d'entendre une voix doucereuse et malheureusement bien connue :

"Je constate que votre organisme a du retard quant à votre récupération totale.  
- J'y peux rien si la génétique ne m'a pas gâtée de ce côté là, je ne puis m'empêcher de répliquer.  
- Cinq points en moins pour Poufsouffle, Miss Flowerlove."

Ô joie au réveil ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? Je me redresse et appuie mon dos contre les coussins. Rogue est bel et bien là, à me regarder comme si j'étais une potion de Londubat à un degré de raté très élevé. Il tient un gobelet dans sa main droite.

Je le vois un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Le mauvais œil a décidé de me pourrir la vie.

"J'apporte votre nouvelle potion de somnifère. J'y ai aussi rajouté des essences de fleurs de pissenlits de Normandie, j'imagine que vous connaissez les effets de ces essences, quand bien même votre présence à mes cours sont bien rares.  
- Renforcement, je marmonne en acceptant le gobelet fumant. Elles servent entre autres à amplifier les effets de d'autres éléments d'une potion selon la façon dont on les insère dans la préparation. Essences qui ne tolèrent le mélange avec d'autres mixtures qu'à but médicinal. Elles ne peuvent constituer une potion à elles seules."

J'ai lu dans un bouquin que les effets secondaires variaient selon les personnes, il y avait un tableau à la suite des explications les répertoriant, mais je n'avais pas pu aller plus loin pour des raisons de bien-être (Peeve était dans sa phase "faire chier le monde", fallait décamper en vitesse !).

J'entends un reniflement.

"J'ai au moins le plaisir de constater que vous apprenez vos cours."

Je porte le gobelet à mes lèvres, la fumée chatouillant mes narines. L'odeur dissuade de boire le contenu. Et l'odeur ne trompe pas quant au goût de la potion. Infect ! Un mélange de ragout trop cuit avec un yaourt périmé. Je grimace mais ne laisse échapper aucun commentaire. Le bougre de professeur de potion serait bien capable de m'enlever des points pour "commentaires inutiles et désobligeants envers un professeur". Par contre, sa potion est diablement efficace. Tout mon corps s'engourdit, je me sens déjà partir. Je ne peux même pas effectuer un geste pour me remettre dans une position convenable et agréable pour dormir. C'est Pomfresh qui m'installe dans le lit. Elle devait probablement être à côté, je ne l'avais pas vu, ni entendu. Avant de quitter définitivement la réalité, j'eus une pensée pertinente : Bigre, je n'ai pas mangé !

**:.:**

Mercredi matin, je célèbre cette mi-semaine en décomptant le nombre de jour jusqu'au Week End. J'ai même inventé le Discours du Mercredi pour marquer les deux jours passés, et les deux jours à venir. C'est, genre, un jour de fête. Sauf que là, non seulement je ne suis pas présente à la Grande Salle (de toute façon, il n'y a que les hiboux et les chouettes qui daignent m'écouter), mais je suis atteinte d'une encéphalorectomie très prononcé.

En gros, j'ai la tronche dans le c….

Style, le sommeil a pris possession de mon corps et je peine à ouvrir les paupières.

Et Pomfresh qui me sort que j'ai meilleure mine qu'hier. Le pire étant lorsqu'elle marmonne un diagnostique et espère par la même occasion me débarrasser définitivement mes excès de sommeil imprévus. Ce par quoi j'ai trouvé l'énergie de lui répliquer que je n'y pouvais rien, que je voulais bien lui présenter le fautif qui m'avait refilé ceci mais qu'il fallait avoir quelques notions en nécromancie ou en spiritismes pour invoquer son âme et/ou son corps.

Hum, vu la date de sa mort, je ne donne pas cher des restes du cadavre.

Seul moment de distraction de la journée, outre la recherche sérieuse de mes neurones échouées je ne sais où, les visites. Aujourd'hui, Max et Monia, sa petite amie, sont venus me voir. Monia Belaïd est une Serdaigle de cinquième année. J'ai su par une conversation prise au vol qu'elle a des origines anglaises par son père et égyptiennes par sa mère. Elle a été élevée exclusivement par son père et quelle ne connait que très peu le côté de sa famille maternelle. J'apprécie beaucoup Monia, c'est une nana très sympa qui possède un sacré sens de l'humour.

Parce qu'à Serdaigle, ils ont autant le sens de l'humour que Binns un don pour l'enseignement ludique.

Ou alors, ils le cachent parce qu'ils en ont honte pour une obscure raison.

"Dites, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi il y a tant d'agitation ?  
- C'est à cause de Samedi, me révèle Monia.  
- Samedi ?  
- Ben oui, t'es pas au courant du match ? s'étonne-t-elle.  
- C'est Gryffondor contre Serpentard, précise Max. Alors, ça se tire des balles dans les genoux dès la moindre occasion."

Ça explique le taux de surpopulation dans les locaux de l'infirmerie et de testostérone ambiante. Ça schlingue le mâle en manque de virilité qui se cherche des crasses.

"Et pourquoi Ernie MacMillan m'a porté compagnie avec un troisième œil au front ? Il voulait se foutre de la gueule de Trelawney ? Je croyais qu'il trouvait que la divination était une matière d'aberrations.  
- Oh, erreur de destinataire, fait Max en haussant des épaules, tandis que Monia pouffe silencieusement. Et je te parle pas de la tension entre les deux maisons. Potter a expressément demandé à ses camarades de classe de porter un œil attentif sur Weasley jusqu'à Samedi. Les deux équipes circulent en groupe. Les sabliers commencent à diminuer.  
- Tss, c'est n'importe quoi, souffle-je.  
- Ah, au fait, se souvient soudain Max. Thomas m'a promis de te dire qu'il y avait deux choses à te dire, mais que comme il n'a pas le temps de passer, je te fais passer le message. La première est qu'il a écrit aux parents.  
- Il aurait pu s'en passer, je grommelle l'air sombre.  
- Et la deuxième est à propos du club, continue-t-il sans tenir compte de mon intervention. Tu as l'aval de Dumbledore. Il faut juste que tu aies un entretien avec Chourave pour établir les règles, choisir une salle, l'organisation et c'est bon.  
- Okay, merci pour l'info."

Jeudi, je me suis sentie d'âme de réfléchir à de la théorie. Et je peux vous affirmer que mon cerveau pédalant dans la semoule la plus compacte, il n'a pas été évident de travailler correctement.

Vendredi, il fut convenu que Patty et Angel s'occupent de la gestion du club ("Je vais les convertir à mon futur culte" complotait sardoniquement Patty). D'après Pomfresh, j'aurais trop travaillé la veille. Par conséquent, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'acte de présence. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'ai pu remarqué un défilé de Défigurés, les victimes ou candidats qui subissaient les tensions d'avant match.

Samedi, je sens que cette journée s'annonce mal. Déjà, il y a un match de Quidditch et je déteste les matchs de Quidditch. Mes colocataires éphémères m'ont cassé les bonbons parce qu'ils se chamaillaient pour un rien.

Et je vous promets que je m'oblige à censurer mon langage !

Ensuite, je suis assez perplexe sur le rêve que je viens de faire : un animal croisé entre l'hippopotame et la girafe vert fluorescent draguait une caille, qui avait dû prendre une sacré croissance, et rougissait d'un vert jaune sur les joues. Puis, il se battait avec un paon arc-en-ciel chaussé de rollers qui avait fini par s'encastrer sur un Baobab, et il s'est tué en s'étouffant avec une feuille de salade qui sortait de nul part.

…

Certes.

En émergeant difficilement, c'est en entendant le boucan qui m'entoure que je me rends compte que c'est ce qui m'a réveillé : bruits de pas, bruit de conversations, cris réprimandés par la maitresse des lieux. Et pas que je me tape une migraine de l'autre monde. La douleur s'intensifie dès que je bouge la tête. Sans déconner, si personne ne se tait, j'use de ma _magie involontaire_ pour les encastrer dans le mur.

Fermant les yeux et serrant les dents à m'en faire mal, j'attends patiemment que les parasites sonores peuplant les lieux partent. Il s'agit de ne pas commettre une bourde que je pourrais regretter. On tire des rideaux. C'est à ce moment là que je prends conscience qu'on a installé des paravents autour de mon lit. Bonne idée ça. Madame Pomfresh s'approche de mon lit et pose sa main fraîche sur mon front. Elle fronce des sourcils et repart pour revenir l'instant d'après avec une fiole dont le contenu teinté vers le vert bouteille, qu'elle me fait boire.

"Tu commences par faire une allergie aux essences de fleurs de pissenlit de Normandie. En plus, ce n'est pas avec ces inconscients de joueurs de Quidditch et de leurs supporters dégénérés qui arrangent les choses, chuchote-t-elle. Par contre, il va falloir que tu manges à midi."

… Ça explique le rêve zarbi. J'hoche doucement de la tête, la potion agit sur la migraine, la douleur devenant à peu près supportable. Par contre, la perspective de manger quelque chose me rebute totalement. Je n'ai pas l'appétit développé ces derniers temps et pour reprendre Patty, j'ai dû bien perdre trois kilogrammes (ce qui n'est pas un mal). L'infirmière repart, probablement va-t-elle donner des ordres aux elfes de maison quant à mon futur repas, plein de vitamines, et vaquer à ses occupations – et torturer, mes _sympathiques_ voisins que j'ai envie d'étriper. Non mais ils ne se rendent pas compte du bruit qu'ils font ?

Au final, je finis par m'engueuler avec certains joueurs et leurs fans. Pomfresh m'a même menacé de retirer des points à Poufsouffles si je ne me calmais pas. Suite à sa réplique à mon encontre, un conna… un agréable camarade en vert et argent a commencé par glisser des insultes sur les Poufsouffles ("cet bande de sous-race de sorciers"). Et sur mon frère ("cette tapette écarte les jambes à tous les mecs qui le lui demande").

C'est stupide de faire ça devant l'infirmière, non ? Même moi je calcule bien pour éviter que les Saintes Autorité de Poudlard n'entende mon vocabulaire fleuri.

"_**Espèce de petit con arrogant**_** !** je vocifère, furax. _**Triple buses de bouse de Yack**_** ! **_**Raclure de véracrasse**_** ! **_**Face de cul de babouin **_**! **_**Furoncle**__**infecté**_** !**"

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, trop occupée à l'insulter, je fais encastrer le gus dans le mur en face, juste au-dessus du lit d'un joueur de Gryffondor, paralysé. Tandis que personne ne piper mot, je continue à l'injurier par tout ce qui me passe dans la tête.

**:.:**

Posant un peton hors de l'enceinte de l'Infirmerie en ce lundi matin (non ensoleillée, il fait un temps de chien et la température frise de geler les armures), j'hésite à hurler, telle la folle hystérique érotomane croyant que l'homme qui lui fait face est fou amoureux d'elle (pauvre gus) :

"Je suis LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBRE !"

Oui, oui, comme ça, centré, en majuscule. Cependant, je me restreins en bonne élève sage que je suis. La bougresse de Pomfresh serait prête à croire que je fais une rechute en sombrant définitivement dans la folie. Alors que je pète la forme, telle le York Shire de vieille peau sénile aboyant de tout son soul pour enquiquiner son monde (et sa maitresse, la brave bête).

En effet, madame Pomfresh a expliqué mon regain d'activité et d'énergie par un "effet à retardement de la potion super efficace du professeur Rogue", mieux que le café ces essences de fleurs foireuses.

Note pour plus tard : _Choper un pigeon voyageur pour qu'il aille me chercher du __**vrai**__ café. Parce qu'une semaine sans café, non, ça ne le fait pas._

Note supplémentaire : _Si mon état de loquitude aux penchants de marmotte en phase d'hibernation avancée se manifeste, rien ne change si je prends une tasse ou sept de café - ce que j'ai fini par testé pendant les vacances dans une démarche expérimentale sur moi-même._

Contrairement à ce que l'on prétend, tout Poudlard n'est pas encore au courant de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé Samedi et pour cause, tous les témoins sont encore dans l'Antre du Mal. J'ai usé de magie involontaire sur le Serpentard sans que je ne m'en rende compte. À vrai dire, j'ai commencé par soupçonner quelque chose de bizarre quand Potter s'est éclairci la gorge. C'était le "joueur de Gryffondor, paralysé". Gloups.

Suite à cela, madame Pomfresh s'est insurgé contre mon comportement. Rien de plus, pas d'engueulade sur le Serpentard qu'elle désencastrait. En revanche, mon éclat de magie s'est fait ressentir par les profs. Certains ont pointé le bout de leurs naseaux. Leur mine stupéfaite en voyant le trou dans le mur avec Potter qui me regardait comme si j'étais le Spectre de la Mort en personne était un spectacle divertissant.

Il a été décider d'ériger une barrière de protection aux portes de l'infirmerie que seuls les professeurs et le directeur puissent franchir. Les visites ont été interdites durant tout le week end. Tant mieux. Si j'entends encore un seul crétin s'en prendre verbalement à mon frère, ils vont sentir quelque chose rétrécir, j'en fais la promesse !

"Hey ! Salut toi !"

Je réponds à Angel et m'assois entre Max et Thomas. La Grande Salle est toujours aussi bruyante au réveil. Cependant, je perçois des regards en coin que l'on me lance.

"Alors, alors ? Il s'est passé quoi Samedi ?" s'enquit Patty.

Ah. Finalement, ça s'est ébruité. Jouons la carte de l'innocence.

"Comment ça ? je fais semblant de m'étonner.  
- M'enfin, on a tous ressenti une décharge de magie et les profs refusent de nous dire à quoi s'était dû. On sait juste que ça s'est passé chez Pomfresh. En plus, cet abruti de Tunney n'est plus réapparu.  
- Je devais très certainement dormir, je mens sans rougir.  
- Mais tu sers à rien, rouspète Patty, déçue."

Ça ne me dérange pas de leur dire la vérité mais pas avec ces vautours qui veulent grappiller des infos. Chose faite en Histoire de la magie à travers Papiers Interposés. Ce sont des parchemins qui servent à communiquer avec d'autres personnes. Il suffit que ces parchemins soient liés et qu'on récite la formule pour les activer. Tous ont trouvé que ma réactions était disproportionnée mais que ça ne les étonne pas que je soie capable de tel phénomène. J'ai omis de leur dire la raison de ma colère. Thomas s'en prend trop dans la tête, inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

Après Binns, nous partons vers la cabane de Hagrid pour deux heures de pleine air dans le grand froid. Dans sa grande prévoyance, Patty a pensé à me prendre mes gants ensorcelles (ils se réchauffent en empêchant le froid de transformer mes doigts en glaçons), une écharpe et une cape coupe-vent. Parce que chez Hagrid, y a un putain de zef' !

Le cours s'est bien passé. Pas de créatures dangereuses en vu. Juste des gros vers de terre qui purifient la terre en mangeant de l'herbe et en expulsant des engrais compatibles avec toutes sortes de plantes. Cool. L'odeur aussi est pas mal.

À quinze minutes de la fin du cours, alors que les estomacs gargouillaient, Luna Lovegood papote avec Hagrid à propos de Ronflacks Cornus. Comme l'étude des vers de terre n'emballe personne (sauf Max, en mode Observation, c'est-à-dire à croupi, œil de Lynx, prenant des notes), l'ensemble des gens mate l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles qui est en plein entrainement. Au bout d'un moment, des exclamations de surprise et d'horreur attirent mon attention alors que je me reconvertissais en statut de glace (ça pèle !).

L'attrapeur s'était fait attraper par les deux cognards en même temps. La pauvre bête est actuellement en train de voler très haut dans les airs et est bien partie pour retomber loin dans la Forêt Interdite (un remake de rencontre du troisième type étant donné que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a là-bas, à l'exception du Golden Trio). Heureusement que la nouvelle recrue des Serdaigle est vif et s'est précipitée pour rattraper la pauvre victime du double choc à propulsion directe. Mais alors que la recrue revient avec l'attrapeur un peu choqué – je ne me souviens pas de leur nom (pour peu que je m'intéresse au Quidditch) –, il y a mauvaise manipulation de cognards et le gardien se mange une boule furieuse dans le derrière. Un silence de mort s'installe inconfortablement (oui, même Lovegood et Hagrid se sont tus pour observer cette scène épique). Un premier Serdaigle éclate de rire et c'est le feu vert pour que tous le suive. La bande de boulets, ça fait peur.

Samuel, un camarade de chambré des garçons, en profite pour relater une séance d'entrainement des Poufsouffles à laquelle il avait assisté, au temps de Diggory. Apparemment, nos deux batteurs s'étaient rentrés dedans pour taper sur les deux cognards, qui devaient se taper la causette.

"Je ne m'en souviens pas de cet épisode, je songe alors qu'on rentrait vers le château.  
- Ça s'est passé pendant les vacances de Pâques à notre deuxième année, vous n'étiez pas là. Diggory avait obligé à tous les membres de l'équipe de rester à Poudlard pour s'entraîner, explique Max"

**:.:**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, lorsque Patty et moi sommes en retard de deux minutes, les garçons ne nous attendent pas et filent vilement en cours. Pas gentleman pour deux mornilles ces mecs-là !

Coup de stresse et respiration haletante, nous courrons à toute vitesse en direction des serres. Enfin, rectifions un peu la scène : Patty m'agrippe par le col de la robe et me traine vers notre cours de Botanique. Elle va tellement vite que je vole _littéralement_ en l'air. Le ridicule a bien failli me tuer lorsqu'elle ne pense pas à l'élan fourni par la course et, tandis qu'elle fait un magnifique dérapage classe en se dépoussiérant la robe, une fusée hurlante termine à l'autre bout de la serre, chez les Plantes Carnivores d'Amazonie Mauves, format modèle familiale. Il a bien fallu dix bonnes minutes à Madame Chourave de me déloger de leurs longues lianes car la particularité de ces plantes-là sont leur sens inné l'hospitalité et à câliner toute sorte de bestioles qui passent sous leurs pétales. Ainsi, sous les rires des Serpentards et les mines exaspérées de mes confrères Poufsouffliens, je retire toute la terre et la sève dixit Chourave (la bave gluante à la forte odeur de purin, selon mon odorat) qui collent sur ma robe, ma peau et mes cheveux.

"Vous vous êtes faites de nouveaux amis Miss, commente l'herbologiste en m'aidant dans ma tâche. Je ne les ai jamais vu aussi affective depuis qu'elles sont arrivées dans ma serre. Pourtant, Hagrid m'a affirmé qu'elles avait été _adorables_ avec lui lorsqu'il est allé les chercher à King's Cross, c'est vrai qu'elles sont très démonstratives avec lui.

- Mm."

Personnellement, si je peux éviter de socialiser avec ces bestioles-là, je ne m'en porterais que meilleur.

"Au fait, mesdemoiselles, se rappelle Chourave, soudainement sévère. Puis-je connaître le motif de votre retard ?"

Patty, juste qu'alors, n'a présenté aucun signe de culpabilité sur mon triste sort (par _SA_ faute) préférant engueuler en bonne et due forme les garçons (où j'approuve son initiative) se retourne vers le professeur, un air grave sur le visage. Chourave hausse un sourcil.

"Nous avons une excuse tout à fait légitime et je suis certaine que vous nous comprendrez, Professeur ! s'exclame vivement Patty."

Cette fois, le deuxième sourcil se lève.

"J'aimerais bien qu'elle utilise le singulier que le pluriel, je ronchonne, ce qui n'échappe pas à Chourave.  
- C'était une importante prise de décision qui allait en l'honneur de Poufsouffle, continue Patty sur le même ton, attirant tout l'attention des élèves, y compris les Serpentards après s'être foutu de notre (**MA**) gueule.  
- Et ce choix-là justifie un retard d'un quart d'heure à mon cours ?"

L'air sceptique du professeur n'annonce rien de très bon pour nous deux. Patty hoche vigoureusement de la tête, mais je ne la suis pas dans son trip. Le "scandale" de ce matin me dépasse trop pour que je puisse comprendre quoique ce soit. Ça me rassure que je ne soie pas la seule dans ce cas :

- Morgana l'avait dévisagé d'une manière tellement froide qu'on sentait un blizzard passer dans le dortoir (mais elle ne nous aimait pas beaucoup de toute manière).

- Cassandra, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que le dortoir ressemble à un champ de bataille, s'était résolue à lui "en" prêter, étant donné qu'elles faisaient la même "taille". Ce qui, d'après moi, était la cause du retard de cinq minutes supplémentaires, le temps que Patty pesait le pour et le contre, et qu'elle prenne "ceux" de Cassandra finalement.

"M'enfin, professeur ! s'indigne théâtralement Patty. Je ne pouvais décemment porter des sous-vêtements vertes et argentés à l'imminence du match de demain !"

Oui, pour une histoire de sous-vêtement et de Quidditch, Patty nous a mise en retard de quinze minutes.

"Admettons, conçoit avec difficulté le professeur Chourave, pourquoi Miss Flowerlove était-elle aussi en retard ? Vous aussi, vous avez rencontré ce problème-là ?  
- Non, les miens sont beiges, noirs, mauve et gris, je réponds avec un ai détaché. J'en avais qui étaient rouge avec des perles jaunes mais Patty me les a brûlés la veille du match contre Gryffondor, alors j'ai opté pour des couleurs qui ne représentent très peu les quatre maisons.  
- J'ai prêté mon ensemble violet et noir, intervient Cassandra, amusée par la situation. Je pensais que ça arrangerait la situation mais apparemment, ça n'a pas été le cas.  
- Mais, vous n'en avez pas d'autres ?"

Je bloque sur la question de Chourave. Normalement, un professeur n'aurait pas poussé aussi loin les explications stupides de Patty, ni même s'intéresser en profondeur aux dites explications. Je ne suis pas la seule interloquée. La plupart des Serpentards sont… non, en fait, eux sont comme d'habitude (_heureux que Chourave ne soit pas responsable de leur maison_). Quant aux Poufsouffles, les mecs s'intéressent d'avantage à la réponse de Patty, même si Thomas se passait la main droite sur son visage et qu'Angel surveille d'un œil jaloux l'ensemble des mecs présents

C'est vrai que des yeux libidineux matent plus ou moins discrètement la poitrine de Patty.

"Le problème, c'est que mes seins ont _encore_ grossi, ils ont pris un bonnet, se plaint Patty en se compressant la poitrine avec ses mains, montrant deux formes arrondis entre ses doigts fins. Et le seul soutif où ça ne déborde pas est vert et argenté.

- Alors j'ai dû lui prêter un des miens, complète Cassandra."

Un silence s'impose de lui-même dans la serre, même les plantes-bestioles baveuses ne bronchent pas. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus comique à voir : la soudaine alliance entre Patty et Cassandra, qui traine d'avantage avec les Gryffys ? L'ultimatum d'Angel sur la survie des mecs qui louchent sur la plastique de Patty ? Les filles qui lancent un regard puissamment noir à Patty et Cassandra tout en jetant un regard sur leur propre poitrine ?

D'ailleurs, Patty se masse toujours la poitrine en grimaçant, signe qu'elle est dans _LA_ période, cette fameuse période du mois où le rouge coule à flot.

"Bien que vos intentions soient emplies de noblesses, je retire cinq points à vous deux pour votre retard, décide finalement le professeur Chourave, un peu déboussolée. Vous, vous allez passer à l'infirmerie pour enlever la bave de ces plantes, elles ont des effets secondaires à long terme à ne pas négligés. Madame Pomfresh a de quoi vous nettoyer dans sa réserve. Changez aussi de tenue et jeter tous vos vêtements, y compris les dessous, m'ordonne-t-elle avec un air sévère.  
- À partir de quelle année on étudie ces plantes ? je lui demande, méfiante.  
-Ce sera l'année prochaine pour vous, en Septième année. Ces _Dionaea_ d'Amazonie Mauve possède de si grandes caractéristiques, d'une malice et d'une intelligence si remarquable que seuls les élèves préparant les ASPICs peuvent étudier ce genre de plante, explique avec une passion non refoulée notre directrice de maison. Leur meilleure arme est leur salive car elle peut vous donner des hallucinations, des nausées, vous rendre fiévreux ou encore constituer le meilleur aphrodisiaque si la bave est distillée. Que je vous rassure, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter précipitamment devant la mine effarée de tout le monde, le commerce de la bave de _Dionaea_ d'Amazonie Mauve est rigoureusement interdit par les lois internationales de sorcellerie. Et les échantillons que vous pouvez vous procurer sur le marché noir ne contiennent que très peu de bave de _Dionaea_ d'Amazonie Mauve et vous risquez plus de devenir stérile que d'éprouver du désir."

Quand elle a terminée, pas une mouche ne trouble le silence pesant dans la serre, son espérance de vie est de très courte durée si elle vient à s'aventurer dans le coin (la mouche). Il n'est pas rare que le professeur Chourave s'étale sur ses passionnantes plantes, mais l'amour qu'elle en éprouve mélangé aux horreurs qu'elle nous raconte me rappelle les cours de Hagrid lorsqu'il nous présente sa nouvelle lubie monstrueuse.

"Bon, je vais à l'infirmerie."

D'autant plus que je sentais un coup de pompe me prendre tout d'un coup. Bizarre, parce que d'habitude, ça ne me prenait pas aussi tôt le matin. La course, la rencontre, les émotions y étaient-ils pour quelque chose ? Dieu quelle faible personne j'étais !

"Je vais envoyer un mot à vos professeurs pour la journée, il se peut, au vue de votre faible santé (fermez votre clapet, bande de Serpy-llère !) que vous dormiez toute la journée, m'avertit Chourave. Monsieur Flowerlove, accompagnez votre sœur à l'infirmerie, il serait dommage qu'elle ne réussisse pas à atteindre l'infirmerie à cause de son indisposition."

Et bien, aux mauvaises langues, je me suis douchée et j'ai repris mes cours normalement après la Botanique !


End file.
